Destino
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.
1. Prólogo

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: La qe ustedes qieran :)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para esto. Para que me amen. Siempre he deseado que me amen, sentir el amor, ese amor que dicen que te hace volar, que sientes como tu alma se conecta con esa persona. Ese tipo de amor que leía en los libros.

Pero ahora esto no era amor. Es odio. Odio contra mí misma, por no poder cambiar lo que soy. Por no poder ponerme metas y cumplirlas, por dejar ir mis sueños, por dejarme vencer a la primera, por no luchar, por dejarme humillar ante las personas.

Y aquí estoy ahora, con un paso al precipicio. Con el aire pegándome tan fuerte que ya no siento dolor, con el cabello revoloteando en mi cara. Y por primera vez sintiéndome libre.

Libre de ser lo que soy, de dejar de fingir, de seguir siendo la niña dulce y feliz, que todos creen que pueden burlarse de ella, que la pueden rebajar a nada. Dejar de ser fuerte, dejar de sonreír cuando me estoy rompiendo, dejar salir las lágrimas que tantos años aguanté.

Dejar de ser la que quería ser, para ser lo que siempre he sido.

Miré al cielo encapotado de nubes negras, con la lluvia amenazando con desatarse, con los rayos a lo lejos y a la vez cerca de mí, con el frío aire a pesar de ser mediados de Marzo. Es de esos días en los que me gusta quedarme en mi casa, con un chocolate caliente y leer hasta dormirme, mis días perfectos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo todo y a la vez nada. La lluvia se desató con un fuerte rayo, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Sentí las lágrimas volver a golpearme, recordé toda mi vida. Un infierno siempre. Una serie de humillaciones, por mi peso, por mi apariencia, por ser lo que soy. Pero ya no más. Al fin sería libre, por primera vez en toda mi vida. Sintiéndome y sabiéndome quién y qué era yo…

Con una sonrisa, y una respiración rápida, salté a la nada.

* * *

***Marie se esconde un poco tras su roca* Hola! Sí, bueno, una historia más :S**

**Ustedes dirán, pero está loca no se cansa! & yo diré, nopo. No me cansó… Espero les guste el fic, no estoy segura de si será largo o corto o qé será, jajaja, pero sólo sé qe me tiene emocionada :3**

**Graciias a mi mamii, Aryam Shields, & mi poetica Tania! Por ayudarme & darme el coraje para publicar & a mi mami, por ayudarme en todo. Las ailovue yous (?). Tb a mi sis Daniela & Sagrario, qe me dieron pláticas emocionales para atreverme.**

**& como siempre, a mi sis Mimi, qe siempre me apoya & ayuda en todo momento :3 & qe me da de golpetes cuando empiezo a dar marcha atrás, Jajaja. ¡Te amo, sis!**

**Pero, como dije arriba, este fic es dedicado a Rosie Rodríguez & Scarlett Mariscal, las dos se han convertido en personas muy importante de mi vida. Rosie, has sido como un rayo de luna (?), mi confidente & una gran amiga, jajaja, gracias por todo, bombón, te adoro mucho :* Scarlett, linda, tu sabes mis secretos oscuros, te convertiste también en mi confidente. Me has ayudado mucho & creo qe nos identificaremos con este fic *inserte besos & abrazos aquí para las dos, por favor***

**Las amo, chicas *inserte corazones aquí, por favor***

**P.D: FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS, BOMBÓN! Te quiero, Rosie *inserte besos, apapachos & besotes***

**Bueeeno, espero verlas pronto por aquí, bellezas. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	2. Vida Cruel

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: La Luna-Ximena Sariñana & Volovan :)**

* * *

**1.**

**"Vida Cruel".**

El caos a mi alrededor fue lo que me despertó.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, viendo directamente la pared lila de mi cuarto. Parpadeé dos veces rápidamente y suspiré, tendiéndome en mi espalda. El techo de mi cuarto simulaba ser el cielo estrellado, incliné la cabeza intentando volver a encontrar la paz que perdía al momento de despertar, pero ya no era posible. Definitivamente se había ido.

Gruñí y me senté en la cama, viendo cómo el sol se filtraba por mis ventanas desnudas, había olvidado ayer cerrar las ventanas. Me gustaba que la luz de la luna se asomará por mi cuarto, dándome la bienvenida a los únicos momentos en que podía estar en paz.

Moví la cabeza a un lado, buscando el despertador. Marcaba la seis con cincuenta y siete minutos, en números rojos. Volví a suspirar y dejé caer mi cabeza. Mi madre entraría exactamente en diez minutos, gritándome para que me despertara y me alistará para ir a la escuela.

Vivía a media hora del jodido instituto, entre árboles y a veces soledad. Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo tenía cinco años. Mi hermana menor y yo vivíamos con mamá, mientras que mi hermano mayor vivía con papá, la mayoría de las veces. Alice era menor que yo por once meses, mientras que Jacob me gana por dos años. Jake ya estaba en la Universidad y a veces se iba a dormir a casa de papá, con su nueva esposa.

Mamá nunca se había vuelto a casar, aunque últimamente andaba mucho con un hombre al menos cinco años mayor que ella, divorciado y también con dos hijos. Phil era buena persona y también sus hijos, Alexis y James, pero eran unos niños. Aún no conocían nada malo de la vida.

Decidí levantarme y empezar a arreglarme, si seguía ahí sentada como una idiota, mamá entraría y me gritaría. Estaba harta de los gritos histéricos de mi madre por las mañanas, era su culpa despertarse tarde y desquitarse con nosotras.

La mayoría de las veces, Alice y yo ya estábamos listas para cuando ella bajaba corriendo, poniéndose los tacones o terminándose de pintar para irse al trabajo. Mi hermana y yo ya le teníamos el café preparado, las tostadas y el zumo de naranja, cosas que se tomaba casi sin masticar o tragándosela de golpe.

Yo llevaba a Alice a la escuela en la camioneta que mi padre me había regalado a los quince, cuando mamá ya no podía llevarnos a la escuela por su nuevo trabajo. Era corredora de bienes raíces en Port Ángeles, le tomaba una hora llegar y tenía que estar a las nueve en su despacho. Por eso tanta histeria en las mañanas.

Justo cuando me terminaba de poner los converse negros, ya un poco gastados, mamá entro gritando como posesa.

— ¡Bella, apúrate, vamos tarde!

—Ya voy, mamá—dije sin emociones, bajando la cabeza y dejando que mi cabello me tapara de ella.

No me gustaba que viera mi expresión de cansancio, me preguntaría qué pasaba y tardaríamos al menos media hora mientras me hacía hablar, para que al final, cuando hablaba, ella no me hacía caso, preocupada de la hora.

Me había pasado las suficientes veces como para aprender no volver a hacerlo.

Mi mamá salió corriendo de mi cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta. No sabía porque el caos que me despertó. Sonaban como gritos, platos rotos y lloriqueos.

¿O era parte de mi sueño?

Ahora todo estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente los gritos histéricos de mamá y las réplicas enfadadas de Alice al otro lado del pasillo, pidiéndole que se relajara. Me levanté y me terminé de alistar la polera con capucha. Mi cabello…, era un caso perdido. Amaba el color castaño rojizo, con algunas mechas doradas al sol, pero los rizos hacían lo que querían, en lugar de verse sexy y delicado, como debería verse el cabello de una mujer, los rizos se amontonaban alrededor de mi rostro y a veces parecía que unos pájaros vivían en él.

Me tardaba al menos diez minutos en controlarlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Ese día no estaba de ánimos, las pesadillas habían vuelto y estaba muy cansada como para luchar. Me hice una coleta alta, con mechones salvajes saliendo y enmarcando mi rostro. No podía hacer más nada. Era todo.

Mi pelo tenía vida propia y me odiaba.

Con los hombros caídos, salí de mi cuarto. Alice estaba saliendo del suyo, al otro lado del pasillo. Nos sonreímos cansadamente, volviendo a escuchar la voz histérica de mamá.

—Hola, guapa—le dije a mi hermana, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y bajando las escaleras en saltitos.

—Hola, Bells—ella se acercó a mí, abrazándome por un momento antes de soltarse y bajar de un salto los últimos dos escalones.

— ¿Listas? —nos preguntó mamá nada más entrar a la cocina, ella estaba engullendo una tostada con zumo de naranja. Levanté las cejas con sorpresa al ver el desayuno listo. Era imposible que mi madre lo hubiera hecho.

Miré a Alice, ella sonrió con un guiño. Lo había hecho ella. _Obvio._

—Sí—saltó Alice, corriendo a tomar un vaso con zumo de naranja—, nos vemos en la noche, mamá.

—Adiós, mi niña—mamá se tragó el último pedazo de tostada y se inclinó sobre Alice, dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

Alice era la más bajita de nosotras, ella medía 1.55 cm, y yo medía 1.63 cm. Mi madre era algo más alta que yo. Mamá era rubia de ojos azules, Alice y yo éramos castañas, ella de ojos azules, como mamá, y yo de ojos chocolates, ella tenía una suave piel de porcelana y yo era pálida. Aunque el cabello de mi hermana era algo más oscuro, casi negro. Ella era una pequeña duende hermosa, mientras que yo…

Bueno, yo era… normal.

Los ojos de mi hermana tenían un hermoso tono azul mar, brillantes e inocentes. Su cabello era corto y lacio, se movía con agilidad con cada movimiento y era suave, sedoso. El mío era…, rizado, largo y sin mucho movimiento. El mío era un desastre. A veces lo odiaba. Y mis ojos eran idénticos a mi padre, sólo que aburridos, sin brillo y… sosos.

—Adiós, bebé—mi madre me besó en la mejilla, antes de pasar corriendo a mi lado.

—Adiós—susurré a la nada.

_Qué triste._ Sólo veíamos a nuestra madre unas cuantas horas al día, los fines de semana ella se dedicaba a estar con Phil. Papá venía por nosotras y nos íbamos a dormir con él y su esposa. Sue era un encanto de mujer. Muy diferente a mamá y yo realmente la apreciaba. Lo que no apreciaba tanto era a su vanidosa hija Leah. Ella era de mi edad y de mi generación, estaba en la misma jodida escuela que yo y era un desastre cada vez que nos veíamos.

No nos odiábamos, pero tampoco nos amábamos, así que casi nunca nos hablábamos. Ella estaba enamorada de Jake y yo tenía celos. Él era mío. _Mi _hermano mayor. No de ella. Sí, era celosa, pero Jacob, Alice y yo somos los mejores amigos. Siempre juntos.

Me dolía saber que alguien se podía enamorar de ellos dos y alejarme de mis hermanos. Yo no pensaba en mí como si me fuera a pasar. Realmente no pensaba llegar a enamorarme nunca, no después de lo que me paso con Luca. Yo era algo… Diferente al estereotipo de la chica de moda.

No era completamente flaca, me sobraban algunos kilos, era pequeña, pero grande. Me gustaba mi estatura, lo único que amaba de mí eran mis piernas. Mi mejor amiga, Rose, decía que envidiaba mis curvas, pero ella era una rubia modelo que despertaba envidia a su paso, así que no creía mucho en lo que decía.

Haber hecho ballet de niña me sirvió con mis piernas, pero mi madre siempre me recordaba que yo estaba gorda para la sociedad. Pesaba al menos diez kilos por encima de mi peso ideal respecto a mi estatura. Era una obesa, al parecer de mi madre, de la sociedad y de Luca. Tal vez por eso me engañó de esa manera…

Suspiré y sonreí a Alice, ella comía tranquilamente su tostada tomando sorbos del zumo de naranja.

— ¿Lista, pequeña duende? —le pregunté. Tomé una tostada y apenas comí dos mordiscos, me tomé todo el zumo de un golpe. Miré a Alice de nuevo. Ella asintió y terminó su desayuno.

Volvimos a correr escaleras arriba a lavarnos los dientes y bajé primero que ella. Di una vuelta de 360° en mi propio eje, viendo mi casa. Constaba de dos pisos, grande y antigua. La sala estaba conectada con una puerta giratoria hacia la cocina, dónde también era nuestro comedor. Las escaleras estaban entrando la casa, cinco zancadas hacia la derecha. Estaba amueblada con muebles de tonos caobas oscuros, claros y uno que otro rojo. Había cuadros de fotos de nosotras y de Jake por toda la pared de las escaleras.

Una casa a lo más estilo americano de familia perfecta… Sólo que sin padre de familia ejemplar.

Alice apareció en mi vista periférica, le sonreí y tomé la mochila del suelo junto al mueble del recibidor. Miré por última vez al espejo ovalado que estaba arriba del recibidor a mi cabello del demonio, me arreglé unos cuantos mechones y traté de sonreír, mi sonrisa falsa, tomé las llaves del bol de cristal y me giré a mi hermana.

—Vámonos—sonrió Alice, danzando hacia la puerta. Rodé los ojos pero la seguí con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

El camino al Instituto siempre era rápido con mi hermana. Había veces en que ella se iba con Ángela, su mejor amiga y yo me regresaba a la casa sola. Rose, mi mejor amiga, me acompañaba de vez en cuando. Últimamente, ninguna de las dos me dejaba sola demasiado tiempo.

Más bien, desde que terminó lo mío con Luca, ellas no me dejaban sola.

Eso estaba bien para mí, me sentía más triste que nunca, más sola… Odiaba en lo que él me había convertido. Había dejado de pintar desde _ese_ día. Mi pasión era pintar, era lo único que era _realmente_ buena. Pero desde _ese_ día no podía ni una mierda pintar y odiaba profundamente eso. A pesar de que me sentía culpable de alejar a Rose de Emmett y a mi hermana de sus amigas.

—Nos vemos al rato, bonita—le sonreía a Alice, al bajarnos de la camioneta.

—Adiós, hermana, te amo—Alice se dio la vuelta para irse pero regresó corriendo—. Por cierto, Jake me llevará al cine. Me prometió llevarme a ver la nueva peli de Johnny Deep. Ya sabes, por lo de mi cumpleaños.

Jake y Alice eran muy unidos, los mejores amigos. Alice veía a Jake como un héroe y lo adoraba demasiado. Me alegraba que se llevaran tan bien y no se odiaran como otros hermanos mayores y menores.

—Okey. Me regresaré a casa temprano entonces.

—Rose se irá contigo, se lo pediré en el almuerzo.

—No—negué con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios—. Rose tenía planes para hoy con Emmett, no puede pausarlos para después.

—Pero…

—Lleva dos meses pausando planes con Emmett, retrasándolos. No quiero que el grandote me odie y, además, tengo tarea a montones de física y matemáticas para el viernes. Me pondré a hacerlo y haré el aseo de una vez.

Alice se mordió el interior de su mejilla unos momentos, pensándolo seriamente. Pareció decidirse por algo y suspiró, asintiendo hacia mí.

—Si te sientes mal o así, me llamas y Jake y yo vamos contigo, ¿vale?

—Vale. Ahora vete, se te hace tarde.

Alice saltó a darme un beso y corrió a sus clases. Lentamente me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, poniéndome los auriculares. Tenía Historia, dos módulos. Me gustaba la historia pero Luca estaba en mi clase así que era algo cansando estar cerca de él y sentir sus miradas de burla a cada rato.

Marianas Trench sonaba fuertemente en mis oídos, no era consciente de que tarareaba en voz baja. Iba perdida en mi música, no lo vi hasta que choque con él y mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia el suelo, dándome duro contra el culo. Juré en voz baja y cerré los ojos, intentando olvidar el dolor de culo.

—Lo siento, Isabella—su voz me hizo estremecer. Los auriculares se me habían caído. Maldita sea.

Levanté el rostro hacia Luca, sus ojos azules zafiros se burlaban de mí. Negué con la cabeza y me levanté rápidamente, sacudiéndome el polvo.

—Como sea—susurré, bajando la cabeza, quise dar un paso pero él me lo impidió. Le miré enojada—. Nos vemos en clase.

Él me siguió sonriendo sardónico. Respiré hondo pero él me volvió a impedir el paso, es más, me empezó a acechar. Daba pasos hacia atrás por instinto, hasta que sentí un casillero helado tocar mi espalda. Estaba asustada. Vi hacia los dos lados del pasillo, no había nadie. Joder, todo estaba desierto.

¿Tanto tiempo me había tardado de ir de la camioneta a mi clase? ¿Dónde estaba Rose? ¿Alice? Oh, Dios…

— ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo, monita? —se burló de mí.

Volví a estremecerme al escuchar el apodo que me había dado durante nuestra relación. Maldito imbécil.

No, no iba a demostrarle que le tenía miedo. Lo había hecho una vez y me destruyó casi por completo, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, dejé de encogerme y me erguí en toda mi estatura, él era más alto que yo pero me valía madres en ese momento. Alcé la cabeza, viéndolo altaneramente. Él se espabiló un poco, dejando unos centímetros más lejos de nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Yo, tenerte miedo? —me reí sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué habría de tenerte? Eres un cerdo asqueroso de mierda. No das más que lástima.

Sus ojos azules me quemaban. Algo en ellos me removió todo el cuerpo. Lo amaba, o eso creía hacer. Él había sido mi primer amor, mi primer novio. Me había ofrecido y dado tanto, pero me quería arrebatar algo más. Fuimos novios durante tres años, siempre confíe ciegamente en él. Pero que él me hubiera hecho eso…

Sencillamente me seguía doliendo.

—No me tienes lástima, Bella. Me amas. Lo sé. Pero no sirves para eso—me lanzó una mirada despectiva—. Eres una frígida, no quieres hacer las cosas que los novios normales hacen. Vives en tu mundo de fantasía, sin darte cuenta de tu alrededor. No sirves para amar.

Cogí aire. Parpadeé rápidamente para que las lágrimas no salieran. Sí, era una friki. Me encantaba leer, me perdía del mundo de mierda dónde vivía, prefería vivir en mis libros. La pintura y la lectura eran mi escape. Me enamoré de Luca porque él era completamente diferente a lo que era ahora. Era dulce, compasivo, un caballero.

Este Luca frente a mí era un cabrón despectivo.

— ¿Sabes? Prefiero vivir en mi mundo de fantasía y ser una jodida frígida que volver a estar contigo y tener que vivir el mismo puto infierno que viví durante el último año contigo. No soy yo la que no sirve. Eres tú.

—No, cariño. No, no, no. Yo vivo en el mundo real, tú en una fantasía de mierda. Yo sí amo. Tú…—bufó burlón, sonriendo de lado—, tú eres una niña imbécil que ni para lo más esencial sirves.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la mirada de él me hizo callarme. Era _esa misma _mirada. Una mirada fría, cruel, dispuesto a todo sin importar las consecuencias, dispuesto a tomar todo de mí… A costa de mi voluntad.

Y entonces sí tuve miedo. Me volví a encoger en mí misma, sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y cerré los ojos, preparándome.

— ¡Hey! —gritó alguien, salvándome. Luca saltó hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de verme—. Aléjate de ella, cabrón de mierda.

_Rosalie Hale, mejor amiga, mi salvación, te amo más que nunca._

Ella se puso enfrente de mí, protegiéndome de Luca.

—Es en serio, Luca, aléjate de Bella. Dos kilómetros. Lejos de la galaxia. O en el piso. Tres metros bajo tierra.

—Qué dulce, Hale. Siempre tan dulce.

Rose movió la cabeza, pero no pude ver su expresión.

—Lo sé, soy un amor de persona. Ahora, a chingar a su madre a otra parte, cabrón.

Generalmente Rosalie no era tan grosera, pero con él, y cuando se enojaba, era como una boca de camionero versión femenina.

Luca me miró por encima de la cabeza de Rose, su mirada fría me hizo temblar un poco, pero me controlé.

—Nos vemos, monita. Nos vemos después…

Se fue caminado por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y muy tranquilo de la vida. En cuanto desapareció del pasillo, me dejé caer en el suelo, pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho. Los brazos de Rose me rodearon, consolándome.

Volví a llorar y volví a caer como idiota.

_Patética… Eres una patética, Isabella Swan._

* * *

**Primer cap :) Lo sé, muy pronto, pero es que el prólogo es muy corto, so... Quiero que se den una idea más o menos de cómo será esto...**

**Gracias por leer & nos veremos pronto. Bombón, te amodoro!**

**Pequeña Scarlett, también te amodoroo! *inserten corazones aquí, por favor* Ahora sí, nos vemooos!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	3. ¿Amor?

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: Déjame ir- Paty Cantú & la que ustedes qieran! :)**

* * *

**2.**

**¿Amor?**

**_Cinco meses antes…_**

Luca me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, dándome un suave beso en el cuello. Cumplíamos tres años de novios y me había invitado a cenar. Estaba disfrutando del hecho en que él volviera a ser atento y dulce.

Desde hace unos meses para acá, se había vuelto algo cruel, frío y grosero. Pero sólo era una etapa de nuestra edad, estaba feliz de ver a mi novio amoroso de vuelta, y que me haya preparada tan hermosa sorpresa como lo fue la cena.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes, monita? —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

—Claro que lo sé—reí suavemente, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo, Bella… Profundamente—Luca agarró mi cabeza entre sus grandes manos, abrí los ojos y miré sus zafiros relucientes. Sonreí y me acerqué a su boca.

Lo besé profundamente, jugando con nuestras lenguas, saboreándonos. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y me pegué más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente al mío. Luca movió la cabeza, profundizando mucho más el beso. Gemí cuando su mano tocó mi cintura por debajo de la ropa.

Amaba sus ojos azules zafiros, su cabello castaño oscuro. Lo traía un poco largo, casi tapando sus ojos. Era alto, media 1.83, tal vez más. Era blanco, como yo. Yo lo veía hermoso. Me había enamorado de forma casual, en realidad. Primero habíamos sido amigos, apenas hablándole por la pena que me daba, pero después él me besó y al día siguiente ya era su novia. Lo amaba, o eso creía hacerlo…

Sus manos empezaron a subir más arriba, tocando más piel de la que debería. Cuando sentí su mano encima de sostén, queriendo tocar mi pezón, me aleje, sonriéndole avergonzada. Él gruñó, pero se alejó de mí.

—Lo siento, amor —susurré, viéndolo avergonzada.

—Bella, llevamos tres años saliendo. Tres. Tenemos casi diecisiete, es para que tú y yo ya hubiéramos tenido sexo.

—Sí, pero…

—No me digas que no quieres tener sexo conmigo, monita—me miró con algo de dolor.

Me sentí avergonzada.

—No, no es eso, cariño. Pero…, no me siento cómoda…

Él cabeceó un poco, alejándose de a mí.

—No te sientes cómoda—repitió. Oh, mierda—. Ya veo… Nos vemos después, Isabella.

Se alejó definitivamente de mí y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar rápidamente. Intenté detenerlo, pero no podía hablar. Mi voz estaba cortada, estaba desaparecida. Me sentía como en una película, veía la escena desde fuera de mi cuerpo.

Me vi morderme los labios, pensando.

_¿Hacerlo o no? ¿Vale la pena?... ¡Claro que sí, idiota! Tú lo amas, ¿no? Es normal que tengan sexo… Es normal._

Pero no hice nada. Me quedé ahí, parada. Viendo a mi amor alejarse de mí, viendo como todo se derrumbaba ante mí, pero no del todo.

En cuanto su coche desapareció, me dejé caer de culo en las escaleras del porche, sintiéndome toda una idiota. Escondí la cara entre mis rodillas, llorando y sollozando. No lo vi cuando llegó, sólo sentí sus brazos acunándome.

— ¿Qué pasó, hermanita? —me susurró Jake al oído. Me acurruqué contra él, poniendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Luca—hipé. Sentí su rostro moverse, suspirando.

.

.

.

Una hora, dos tazas de chocolate y un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate después, estaba más calmada sentada con Jake en el sillón grande de la sala viendo la televisión, una película cualquiera. Miraba a la nada, confundida conmigo misma.

— ¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó mi hermano mayor, viéndome con preocupación.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando regalarle una sonrisa.

—Sí, sólo fue… El momento.

Nunca lloraba como lloré hace rato. No lloraba frente a nadie, desde que mis padres se habían divorciado entendí que las lágrimas no sirven para nada. Es mejor afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante, entendí que no vale la pena lamentarse. Pero en esos momentos, me dolió tanto la frialdad de Luca… Que me rompí, como lo venía haciendo desde hace unos meses.

— ¿Me contarás qué pasa ahora?

Lo pensé un momento. Tenía que sacarlo de algún modo y escribir de ello no ayudaría. Alguien lo podría leer… Mejor decirlo una vez y nunca más decirlo. Además, era mi hermano mayor. Mi mejor amigo.

—Luca quiere tener sexo conmigo. Me lo exigió.

Al principio, Jake asintió con la cabeza, como no cayendo. Después me miró incrédulo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? —gritó, levantándose de su lugar—. Ese cabrón… Es un… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve…?

—Jake—le llamé suavemente—. Le rechacé.

Eso pareció calmarle, ya que se volvió a sentar a mi lado, viéndome con dulzura.

—Sabes que si vas a tener sexo es por amor, pero también cuando te sientas totalmente cómoda con eso. Nadie debe forzarte, Bells. Nadie.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza, suspirando. Me abracé a él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Me intenté concentrar en la película, pero no entendía absolutamente nada. Era un drama, parecía ser. Era lo único que sabía.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando Jake se movió, abrí mis ojos y miré a mi hermano, alejándome de él y frotándome mis ojos.

—Me tengo que ir, Bells. Sólo venía a verlas, pero mamá está con Phil y Alice está con Ángela.

—Oh, cierto…—me golpeé la frente con la mano. Que idiota—. Se me olvido por completo.

—Está bien, chaparra—se inclinó sobre mí, besándome el tope de la cabeza—. Cuídate, Bella. Cierras las puertas bien y nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Esperé a que Jake cerrara la puerta para dejarme caer en el sillón de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, prometiéndome que sólo sería un momento el que me quedaría así.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos asustada cuando escuché algo caerse. Me levanté de golpe y miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie.

Me dejé caer en el sillón de nuevo y suspiré. La película había acabado y ahora estaba una serie. Tosí y me froté los ojos, me había quedado dormida. Volví a cerrar los ojos y estaba volviéndome a quedar dormida cuando se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido.

Me levanté con algo de torpeza y miré a mi alrededor, cuando se volvió a escuchar el ruido…

— ¿Hola? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando lentamente hacia la cocina, dónde había escuchado el ruido.

Obviamente nadie respondió. Pero pude ver la sombra de alguien caminando. Todos mis vellos se pusieron de punta y me sentí congelar. El tipo tenía una sudadera negra con capucha. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sentí su mirada recorrerme. Me puse en guardia, papá me había enseñado a pelear.

Respiré hondamente. Su mirada conectó con la mía y echó a correr, yo me lancé escaleras arriba, tropezándome y levantándome lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían.

Si llegaba a mi cuarto, me encerraba, llamaba a la patrulla y salía corriendo por la ventana, tal vez podría vivir. La casa de Rose estaba a seis cuadras de la mía. Corriendo por el bosque podría llegar en quince minutos, el tiempo perfecto para que la policía llegara.

Pero no pude hacer nada de eso. No pude ni siquiera llegar al final de las escaleras.

Él me agarró de mi tobillo, haciéndome caer y golpearme en la frente, perdiendo el sentido por unos valiosos segundos. Al abrir mis ojos, lo sentí encima de mí, tocándome.

—No—gruñí, tratando de alejarme, pero él era fuerte. Mis pechos se hundían en el filo de las escaleras, mi cabeza descansaba en una de ellas, parpadeaba con fuerza, intentando no llorar.

Sentí su mano tocarme encima de mis pantalones e irse a mi botón de los jeans, me volví a remover. Al escuchar el botón abrirse y la cremallera bajarse, me impulsé en mis brazos alejándome de él.

Sus pantalones también estaban abiertos, la capucha se había caído y miré su rostro, quedándome de piedra.

—Luca…—susurré con voz rota.

Él sonrió enormemente, mirándome de forma cruel.

—Hola, monita.

—Luca, por favor, no me hagas daño—supliqué, alejándome a rastras de él, pero me agarró de mi tobillo y me jaló hacia su cuerpo, volviéndose a poner encima de mí.

—Eres mi novia, Bella. Tengo derecho a hacerte mía.

—Pero no de esta forma. No puedes forzarme, Luca. Por favor, no…

—En realidad _sí_ puedo. Si tú no quieres tener sexo conmigo, y yo sí… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Mis ojos se abrieron de horror. Volví a sentir su mano tocarme, ahora encima de mi ropa interior, queriendo tomar más. Me volví a remover mis caderas, pero él me detuvo con una mano y me besó a la fuerza, haciéndome daño.

Lo mordí fuertemente en el labio, haciéndolo gritar y alejarse de mí. No iba a dejar que me hiciera eso. No él.

— ¡Perra! —gruñó, tocándose el labio y viéndome con rabia. Mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

Mi mente intentaba decirme que él no era Luca, mi Luca no me haría daño. No me estaría haciendo esto. No. Debía ser alguien más, alguien parecido a él… O tal vez estaría drogado. Luca jamás me haría daño.

Mi corazón lo sabía…

Pero en cuanto levantó la mano y dejó su puño caer en mi rostro, ya no supe qué pensar.

Sentí el golpe más fuerte que si me hubiera golpeado con una vara de metal. El golpe que me dio fue… Destruyo todo lo que yo había visto en él, todo lo que creía de él.

No dudé en lanzarle mi rodilla cuando él intentó con más ahínco bajarme los pantalones, se dobló de dolor en sí mismo y yo aproveché para correr a mi cuarto, encerrándome con seguro.

Me lancé al teléfono y llamé a Rose.

— ¿Hola? —saludó mi amiga, podía escuchar la voz de Emmett de fondo, pero no me concentré en nada más que en ella.

Un sollozó salió de mi boca cuando escuché a Luca golpear la puerta.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Isabella!

—Rose—sollocé—, por favor, ayúdame…

Rose no necesitó escuchar más cuando volví a gritar de miedo y la puerta volvió a sonar.

— ¡Isabella, no me hagas arrancar esta puta puerta! ¡Abre ahora, maldita zorra!

Me hice bolita a los pies de mi cama, tapándome los oídos con las manos y gritando con cada golpe. Cuando la puerta se abrió definitivamente, colapsando en el suelo, yo me levanté de un golpe, tratando de correr a la ventana, pero él me aventó, tirándome al suelo. Tiró algunas cosas más de mi cuarto, haciendo una destrucción de mi caballete y pinturas.

Se puso a horcadas sobre mí, cada rodilla rozándome la cadera.

—Maldita zorra, vas a ser mía quieras o no.

Grité cuando me arañó, intentando quitarme el pantalón. Pataleé y lo golpeé pero nuevamente me volvió a dar un puñetazo, dejándome ligeramente inconsciente. Sentí mi pantalón ser arrancando hasta debajo de mis rodillas y mi blusa desgarrada a la mitad.

Gemí y cerré los ojos, rezando que esto pasara pronto.

Cuando sentí sus manos bajando por mi estómago, un ruido fuerte lo detuvo. Pude escuchar unas pisadas fuertes correr a por las escaleras y mi corazón volvió a retumbar fuertemente. ¿Acaso venían más? ¡Oh, Dios…!

— ¡Aléjate de ella, cabrón! —gritó Emmett fuertemente. Gemí nuevamente cuando Luca me enterró sus uñas en mi estómago y cerré los ojos. No sentí el peso de Luca encima de mí y abrí los ojos, Rose me estaba atrayendo a sus brazos mientras Emmett le daba una paliza a Luca, golpeándolo furiosamente.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntaba Rose, viéndome a los ojos. Pero yo no podía enfocar mi vista. No podía.

Los golpes, el olor de la sangre, los gemidos de Luca y los gruñidos de Emmett eran como una visión bizarra. Mi vista se empezó a nublar y me perdí en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, cariño, estás bien?

La voz de mi madre me llamaba de lejos, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Gemí al mover la cabeza y que una punzada me atravesara de sien a sien. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, viendo a mi madre inclinada sobre mí, con sus ojos abnegados de preocupación. Miré lejos de ella y vi a Rose al lado de mi mamá.

— ¿Mamá, Rose? —mi voz salió muy patosa. Mi amiga saltó levemente al escucharme, las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—Ay, amiga. Pensé que… —sus lágrimas se desbordaron y se aventó hacia mí, abrazándome con cuidado—. Cuando me hablaste y escuché al bastardo golpear tu puerta y llamarte así, jalé a Emmett y corrimos a tu casa. Vimos la puerta casi destruida y al subir los escalones y ver a Luca… Dios, creí que no llegaría, Bella. Creí que él…

—Pero no lo hizo—se apresuró a decir mi mamá, acariciándome la mejilla—. Estás bien. Gracias a Dios, Emmett le dio una buena paliza a Luca, pero no lo mato.

—Desgraciadamente—susurró Alice. Ni siquiera había visto a mi hermana en la puerta.

Me alejé de Rose y miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un cuarto blanco. _El hospital_. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con un suero conectado a mi mano y una enfermera frente a nosotras. Mi hermana menor estaba mirándome, llorando en silencio, en la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con un graznido.

—Estamos en el hospital. Después de que te desmayaste, Emmett dejó de golpear a Luca y llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. Ellos tomaron nota de todo y te llevaron al hospital. Estuviste inconsciente por dos horas. El muy cabrón te había golpeado en la cabeza, ocasionándote unas contusiones. El doctor te mantendrá aquí hasta que se acabe el suero y tú estés mejor.

Asentí en silencio. ¿En serio Luca, _mi_ Luca me había hecho esto? ¿Me quiso violar? Aspiré con un gemido y cerré los ojos. No podía ser esto, no podía ser cierto.

Pero el dolor en mi cuerpo, en mi cara, era real. _Eso_ había pasado. O había estado a punto de pasar.

Lloré amargamente. Rosalie, Alice y mi madre no me dejaron.

.

.

.

Estuve toda la noche en el hospital, salí al día siguiente directo a mi casa, no podía entrar a mi cuarto ya que lo estaban arreglando. La puerta estaba destrozada y estaba siendo cambiada por una de madera caoba blanca. Me dormí en el cuarto de Alice todo el día.

Así estuve por una semana, en un estado zombie. Sin poder entender qué pasaba a mí alrededor, sólo lloraba a ratos y dormía. No comía, no salía del cuarto de mi hermana. Mi mamá me dijo que estaba listo mi cuarto y corrí a refugiarme en él por una semana más.

Rose fue la que me hizo salir de mi estado zombie.

—A ver, Bella—ella se dejó caer en mi cama, viéndome seriamente—. Estás viva, estás aquí y ese desgraciado tiene una orden de restricción, no puedes acercarte a ti a menos de veinte metros y sigue en los sepáros. Tu padre lo ha sabido mantener bien ahí. Ahora, por favor, despierta.

Miré a los ojos azules de mi amiga, ella tenía razón. Saber que Luca estaba en la cárcel y que no se podría acercar a mí, algo en mi interior despertó o más bien, se cortó.

Volví a llorar toda la noche con ella, dándome cuenta de qué tan real era la vida. Qué tan cruel.

.

.

.

**_Actualidad._**

Rose me acompañó a la cafetería del pueblo, saltándonos las clases. Estaba aún muy nerviosa, muy lastimada.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese día, en ese dolor que sentí. No podía dejar de pensar que Luca era un monstruo que arruinó mi fantasía del amor. Pero al menos no me robó mi virginidad.

—Bells, ¿qué te parece ir a Port Ángeles hoy? Al cine.

—Pero ibas a ir con Emm, Rose.

Su sonrisa vaciló. Suspiré, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente.

—Rosalie, aprecio lo que haces por mí, cómo me cuides y me quieres, pero Emmett es el hombre que amas y deberías pasar tiempo con él. No quiero que me odie y es bueno que estés con él. Sólo lo ves en la escuela y unos cuantos momentos al día libres. Venga, ve con él a divertirte. Hoy iré a mi casa y dormiré hasta tarde, de todas maneras tengo los miles de deberes y haré el quehacer.

Mi discurso pareció hacer entender a mi amiga, ya que frunció los labios pero asintió con la cabeza. Asentí yo también y decidí que estaría bien en mi casa.

* * *

**Segundo cap. ¿qué tal, les está gustando? A mí sí, jajaja, lo amo. Qué desgraciado este Luca, ¿eh? Bueno, lo odiaran más, más adelante :D Veremos qué pasa cuando Edward haga aparición.**

**En serio, es genial escribir este fic. Gracias a todas por sus RR, por sus alerts & todo, gracias por aceptar este fic tan bien & bueno… No tengo mucho qué decir, so… Nos vemos en otro cap.**

**Por cierto… Bella está en su segundo año de prepa, ¿vale? Na'más aclaro, jajaja.**

**Las amo, pequeñas.**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	4. Dolor

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: Because of you-Kelly Clarkson & la que ustedes qieran! :)**

* * *

**3.**

**"Dolor".**

El resto de la semana lo pasé entre deberes, quehaceres del hogar y mantener alimentada a Alice y a mí misma.

Estábamos en principios de Marzo y el clima en el pueblo era diferente, ya no hacía tanto frío pero el calor aún no estaba del todo bien. Seguía lloviendo y el sol tardaba a veces semanas en aparecer, pero habiendo vivido diecisiete años ahí entendía el clima, más o menos.

—Hola, buenos días—canturreó mi madre el domingo, su único día con nosotras. Le miré con una ceja alzada, pero no dije nada. Había tenido una noche de mierda, lo único que quería era dormir hasta la puta muerte.

Las pesadillas volvieron con su fuerza. Golpeándome y noqueándome. No había gritado porque me había encargado de poner la almohada en la cara.

Alice tampoco se veía muy feliz, tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, cosa que me decía que estaba mal… Le miré intensamente y ella correspondió a mi mirada.

— ¿Cómo durmieron, angelitas? —nos preguntó mamá. Mi hermana y yo la miramos fijamente, sin decir nada. Pero nuestra obvia irritación no pareció inquietarla, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un tazón de cereales, sentándose con nosotras.

Mi hermana y yo farfullamos respuestas ininteligibles, pero ni eso dejó que mi madre dejara de sonreír. Las dos fruncimos el ceño y miramos a mamá y luego entre nosotras, sucesivamente.

Ella nos regresaba la mirada, sin dejar de verse… Reluciente.

—Okey, ¿qué mierda, madre? —pregunté, incapaz de soportar más miraditas y sonrisitas.

—Ese lenguaje, señorita—amenazó. _Odiaba _que ella me dijera señorita.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —lo intentó Alice, con mejores resultados.

—He tenido una buena semana—sonrió mamá lentamente—. En el trabajo todo va perfecto y con Phil, ni se diga.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mueca y rodamos los ojos. Por supuesto, su _felicidad_ debía ser por Phil. Últimamente todo giraba en torno a Phil.

—Por favor, no hagan esas caras—nos regañó mi mamá, frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo la sonrisa—. Phil ha sido un ángel con nosotras, y él las adora. En realidad—su expresión cambio, al igual que su voz. Paso a ese estado _todo es perfecto_—, me ha pedido matrimonio.

— ¿Qué? —gritamos Alice y yo, mamá no hizo nada para ocultar su enfado y alegría.

—Sí. Me ha pedido matrimonio y yo he aceptado.

—Mamá…

—No me vengan con excusas, chicas. He decidido que si su padre volvió a hacer su vida, y es feliz… ¿Por qué yo no? Creo que me lo merezco. Y no se preocupen, chicas, ustedes siempre serán mis bebés.

Alice y yo íbamos a decirle algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar y ella saltó como niña pequeña, corriendo a la sala a contestar.

—Está loca, ¿sabes? —susurró Alice, inclinándose en la mesa y mirando acusadora a la sala, donde escuchábamos a mamá reír como… Adolescente.

Pero una sonrisa inundó mis labios.

—No, no lo está—Alice me miró como si estuviera loca, pero le sonreí, cabeceando hacia la sala—. Ella es feliz. Y eso está bien conmigo. Mira, papá se casó y ha sido feliz nuevamente, mamá nunca se ha vuelto a enamorar, como hasta ahora. Creo que debemos apoyarla en ser feliz, Al.

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento, volviendo a tomar su zumo de naranja. Yo me terminé mi desayuno de golpe y me levanté, alzando los trastes al lavaplatos, mientras me recargaba en la encima de granito y miraba a mi hermana con los brazos cruzados. Mamá no dejaba de reír y gritar.

—Está en verdad enamorada, ¿Bella? —preguntó Alice, pasándome los platos de su desayuno y de pasada los de mamá. Yo hice una pausa, escuchando una fuerte risa de mamá.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —susurré, dándome a vuelta y viendo por la ventana.

Mi humor cambió de repente. Mi felicidad momentánea por mi madre desapareció, dejándome en un túnel de oscuridad. Era increíble como podías pasar de estar feliz a triste, de un momento a otro. Mi mente me llevó a cuando yo hacía eso con Luca, cuando él me llamaba y dejaba todo por él. Yo era igual de feliz que mamá, hasta que él mismo se encargo de romper mis ilusiones cruelmente…

— ¿Bella? —la voz de mi hermana pequeña me llegó de repente, sacándome de mi momentánea depresión. Volteé a ella y sonreí. Por la mirada de ella, supe que sabía qué me pasaba.

—Estoy bien—dije con suavidad, sonriendo más ampliamente.

—Bells… —empezó ella, pero el grito de mamá nos interrumpió. Ella llegó corriendo con nosotras y nos abrazo.

—Chicas, sé que este día es nuestro y todo eso, pero Phil me invitó a pasar el día con él y bueno… Dije que sí. ¿Está bien, cierto, pequeñas?

Alice y yo nos miramos derrotadas. Era lo mismo, desde que empezó a salir con Phil, mamá nunca estaba para nosotras. Pero en ese momento, era lo mejor. La carita de mi hermana se iluminó y supe que algo se le ocurrió y yo prefería estar sola en ese momento. Me estaba quebrando de nuevo y no quería que nadie me viera.

—Está bien, mamá—saltó Alice, sonriendo enormemente—. Ve con Phil, disfruta y yo llamaré a Jake para que me lleve a Port Ángeles. Lo embaucaré para que me compre ropa.

Mi madre rió ante la mirada malvada de mi hermana, yo intenté sonreír, pero me había quedado estática. Renée se volteó hacia mí y vi la preocupación obvia en su rostro. Me recompuse lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿Y tú que harás, mi chiquita? —me preguntó, moviendo un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás. Le sonreí genuinamente. Bueno, al menos estaba sacando algo de pintar. Al menos podía pintar mis emociones.

—Supongo que dormiré—me estiré falsamente, haciendo reír a mamá y Alice. Vi cómo desapareció esa preocupación y me sentí satisfecha—. Esta semana ha sido dura, quiero hacer todos los deberes antes de vacaciones de Semana Santa. Esas dos semanas serán para mí, dormir profundamente y emborracharme con chocolate.

—Oh, Bella… No comas tanto chocolate, cariño. Ya sabes—la mirada de mi madre me heló—, no eres tan delgada, amor. Es mejor que ya no engordes más, si no… ¡No volverás a tener novio!

— ¡Mamá! —siseó Alice, pero yo le sonreí forzadamente a mi madre.

Ella era así. No lo hacía de mala fe, pero ella era muy material. Por eso papá dejó su matrimonio, eran completamente diferentes y en ellos no acertó la frase: "polos opuestos se atraen", es más, ellos se repelaban.

—Está bien, mamá—intenté controlar el temblor en mi voz—. Era una broma, en realidad no creo que pueda comer chocolate. Me meteré a un curso de pintura y a uno de boxeo con Rose.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza, encantada, y después nos dio un beso a cada una y corrió a vestirse. Mi hermana me miró compungida, pero le guiñé un ojo.

—Ve a hablarle a Jake. Me traes una bonita piyama azul, ¿vale, enana?

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó mi hermana, sin dejar de verse preocupada. Asentí con la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo de nuevo, porque no confiaba en mi voz.

Ella susurró un "okey" y también corrió arriba. No me permití quebrar. Al menos no en ese momento, me volteé y seguí viendo por la ventana, recordando cosas que no debería…

.

.

.

Media hora después, mamá y Alice se habían ido. Y yo estaba sola.

Como siempre.

El dolor volvió sin ningún aviso. Empecé a temblar y mi cuerpo no me respondía como quería. A veces me pasaba esto cuando ya no podía más, cuando el fingir que estaba bien se volvía una pesadilla.

O cuando recordaba demasiado.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin yo poder evitarlo. No me reprimí, estaba cansada. El haber tenido una semana extenuante, con Luca acechándome a cada instante, me dejó mal. Luca pasaba por mi lado y susurraba palabras hirientes o dulces, me hacía perderme de nuevo.

Dejé de deambular por la casa y caminé tambaleante escaleras arriba. _Mi cuarto, tengo que llegar a mi cuarto._ Si me derrumbaba en las escaleras o la sala y alguien llegaba a casa, sería más difícil para mí. Me dejé caer en la puerta de mi habitación, cerrando con seguro. Vi a mí alrededor de nuevo y me fije en mi rincón, al lado de la ventana. Mi caballete estaba ahí, con el lienzo a medio pintar que tenía desde hace semanas. Caminé hacia él y me dejé caer en el pequeño banquito especial. No supe cómo acomodar las pinturas, sólo que el olor a acrílico me llenó los pulmones. Tomé un pincel temblando y lo sumergí en la pintura, moví la mano hacia el lienzo y empecé a trazar, viendo como la pintura roja se extendía por el lienzo.

Estuve un gran rato pintando, dejando las lágrimas salir y empezando a sentir el suelo en mis pies de nuevo. Todo empezó a cobrar sentido de nuevo y volví a respirar con normalidad. Por eso amaba la pintura, porque me salvaba hasta de mí misma.

Pero entonces mi teléfono sonó. Me levanté corriendo a contestar, si era mamá o Alice, tendría que recomponerme lo más rápido posible y sonreír. Pero como siempre, mi mala suerte era mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Bueno? —respondí mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi caballete.

— ¿Cómo estás, Monita? —susurró la voz de Luca.

Palidecí. No supe que contestar, no _podía_ contestar. Mi respiración volvió a ser irregular y el piso en mis pies desapareció, me agarré a mi caballete.

— ¿Tomo eso como un 'no', Monita? —se burló Luca.

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondí, sorprendentemente calmada. Por el silbido de él, entendí que también se sorprendió.

—Hablar contigo… Siempre te me escondes, huyes de mí, ¿por qué? Sabes que te amo, Bella.

—No—y mi voz me traicionó, sonando débil ahora. Él rió y yo me encogí sobre mí misma.

—Bella, sé que estás sola.

Mi mundo se derrumbó. Miré alarmada a mi puerta, esperando verlo entrar y que terminara lo que tenía que hacer. Pero entonces recordé que le puse seguro a la puerta y ya teníamos alarma. Me volví sobre mí y miré la ventana abierta de mi cuarto. Corrí a cerrarla y me recargué en ella, oyendo aún la risa de Luca.

— ¿En serio me crees tan torpe y animal como para ir ahora, Monita? Sé que tu padre puso alarma a la casa. No me conviene ahora. Pero pronto, Monita, te juro que acabaré lo que empecé hace meses.

— ¿Por qué? —intenté sonar valiente, fuerte. Pero soné débil y sollozante. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba de tener ese poder de destruirme con sólo su voz.

—Porque eres mía, Isabella. Y porque quiero. No sirves para nada más, Monita. Eres gorda, fea—se rió, sentí a mi corazón apretujado romperse un poco más—, una tonta y torpe. Si no sirves para adorno, al menos debes servir para hacerme pasar un buen rato. No pienses que eres especial, Isabella. Eres una tonta. ¡Hasta tu familia lo sabe, por eso te dejan sola siempre!

Sollocé. Él rió y yo me mordí los labios.

—Algún día, Monita. Algún día.

Y colgó.

El teléfono cayó de mis manos, estaba volviendo a temblar y sollozaba fuertemente. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo y mis rodillas golpearon mi pecho. Enterré mi rostro entre mis rodillas y empecé a gritar.

El dolor se hizo insoportable nuevamente y sabía que la pintura ya no sería mi salvación. Me arrastré hasta mi tocador, golpeándome con algunas cosas que tenía en mi cuarto, haciendo caer el banquito y mi caballete tambalear hasta caer, con el lienzo. Abrí un cajón y volviendo a temblar lo busque, chocando con otras cosas y sintiendo mis sollozos romperme más.

Cuando lo encontré, me volví a arrastrar hacia mi cama, dejando mi espalda descansar a los pies de ella. La navaja cobró vida en mis manos y la miré fijamente. Me levanté mi manga de mi polera y me dejé al descubierto mi brazo lleno de cicatrices.

_Esto no está bien, estoy cayendo de nuevo. Estoy mal, pero no puedo hacer ya más nada_, mi subconsciente parecía hablarme. Así que lo callé y volví a sentir ese dolor punzante al empezar a cortar mi piel, pero ese dolor me hizo revivir. El dolor que Luca me causaba, que mi realidad me causaba, se hacía pequeño cuando me cortaba.

Con cada corte me sentía algo mejor, dejé mi cabeza caer en la cama y una sonrisa empezó a crecer en mi rostro. Pero la voz de Luca me volvió a romper, su risa, burlándose de mí. Su amenaza. El verlo besándose con cualquiera chica, viéndolas como me vio a mí hace meses… Su amenaza volvió a gritarme, su rostro desencajado por la furia y lujuria…

_¡NO!_, sentí mi mente gritar.

No, no iba a dejar que Luca me arruinara más. No iba a dejar que me arrebatara mi virginidad. Prefería morir y…

Morir y dejar de sufrir.

La navaja en mi mano se hizo menos pesada, la miré y sonreí. _Dejaré de sufrir_, pensé en un estado de feliz éxtasis. Sonreí al frente y empecé a clavarme más fuerte la navaja, el dolor me dejó momentáneamente sin aliento, temblando. El olor a sangre me llegó y todo empezó a ponerse negro.

Vi mis manos, llenas de sangre, _mi_ sangre.

_Al fin_, fue mi último pensamiento antes que el dolor me cegará y el hoyo negro me tragará.

* * *

**No diré mucho, sólo que estoy pasando una mala racha.**

**Nos vemos pronto & espero les guste el cap. Besos lindas.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	5. Salvada

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: la que ustedes qieran! :)**

* * *

**4.**

**Salvada.**

No había ruido a mí alrededor. Sólo… Nada.

No había nada, ni una voz, ni una sombra. Nada.

_Esto no es como pensé que sería la muerte_, pensé, pero mi pensamiento retumbó y eso me asustó un poco.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —susurré y mi voz volvió a mí, así que decidí callarme.

No sabía dónde estaba pero por increíble que pareciera, no tenía miedo. Sentía curiosidad por saber dónde demonios estaba. Pero no había nada. Sólo blanco, sencillo y puro. Como debería ser mi vida, pero nada es como queremos.

Suspiré y el sonido volvió a llenarme, se me puso la piel de gallina porque… Bueno, era demasiado extraño y estaba asustada, no recordaba mucho. Sólo la navaja cortando mi piel, la sangre, el olor, el dolor y después… Negro. Giré sobre mi propio eje unas veces, tratando de ver dónde estaba pero todo era igual. Blanco, blanco y más blanco.

_Jodido blanco_.

— ¿Bella? —escuché una voz conocida a lo lejos, miré a todos lados pero no había nadie. Puramente blanco, todo a mí alrededor era un gran cuarto blanco, grande y extenso. No podía ver el final, una puerta o algo y eso me estaba empezando a asustar. Quería salir, pero no sabía cómo.

Me tragué mis lágrimas y empecé a caminar sin rumbo, sólo siguiendo esa voz que venía de un lugar extraño. Parecía estar en todos lados, pero mientras caminaba al frente, la voz se acercaba más a mí.

—Bella, por favor, despierta…

Me detuve en seco. ¿Despertar? ¿Por qué despertar? ¿Acaso estaba dormida? Di una vuelta completa a mí alrededor. Cuando me dormía, había un gran prado en mi sueño, dónde yo podía acostarme y ver el cielo sin miedo alguno, dónde sentía el olor de las flores, del bosque, de la lluvia y me sentía en paz conmigo misma.

Siempre esperaba el día para esa pequeña fracción de tranquilidad que me regalaba mi sueño. Pero ahora no estaba dormida.

Había puro blanco a mí alrededor. Esto no era un sueño, ¿entonces qué era?

—Isabella Marie Swan, te juro por el diablo maldito que si me dejas sola, haré todo lo imposible para que no descanses en paz. Por última vez, ¡despierta, carajo!

Todo el aire salió de mis pulmones. Esa voz era Rosalie. Rosalie llorando. Mi mejor amiga estaba llorando por mí… Y me pedía que despertara. Volví a dar una vuelta en mi propio eje, buscando la salida, me empecé a desesperar porque no la encontraba y el blanco me estaba asfixiando. Me tiré al suelo y me llevé mi cabeza a las rodillas, con las manos jalando mi cabello, desesperada.

_¡Despierta, despierta, Bella! ¡Tienes que despertar!_

Tomé aire fuertemente y grité.

.

.

.

A mi alrededor había mucha gente, mucha luz y muchas voces. La silueta de Rosalie estaba inclinada sobre mí, con su cabello dorado moviéndose de lado a lado. No podía ver su rostro, pero era mi amiga.

—Oh, Bella—jadeó, mis ojos se movieron a las otras siluetas, eran hombres y mujeres y todos corrían, me veían preocupados y decían cosas que no lograba captar por completo.

Intenté hablar, pero me sentía demasiado débil. Intenté mover las manos, moverme, pero no podía. Estaba atrapada, débil y cansada. Mis párpados pesaron y suspiré, intentando enfocar la vista en Rose. Ella dejó de correr y no la pude ver a mi lado…

—Estarás bien, Bella. Lo prometo… ¡Estarás bien! —escuché su voz a los lejos, intenté verla pero los párpados se me fueron cerrando poco a poco y volví a perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

Esta vez no había blanco ni negro, ni siquiera mi prado.

Estaba en la nada, flotando, debajo de algo esponjoso y suave. Se sentía tan bien que no quise moverme, no quise despertarme. Si es que estaba dormida.

— ¿Estará bien? —susurró una voz cerca de mí. Sonaba a Rosalie, pero había diferente en la voz. Temblorosa y jadeante.

—Sí, fue un milagro el que ustedes llegaran tan pronto y tan rápido—decía una voz varonil, profunda y dulce, pero distante. No la reconocí—. Ella sólo necesitará descanso. Y la recomendaremos con la psiquiatra del hospital.

—Pero, ¿es necesario? —esa voz sí que la conocía. Era Emmett.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? O más bien, ¿dónde estaba y por qué estaban aquí?

Pero entonces recordé lo que dijo la otra voz, supuse que era médico, psiquiatra del hospital. Entonces… ¿estaba en un hospital?

_¿No morí?_, pensé decepcionada. Ese sentimiento me desconcertó pero me sentí decepcionada. Ni siquiera podía morir en paz. No era buena ni para eso.

—Sí, señor McCarty. Un intento de suicidio es algo grave para tratar, sobre todo la paciente siendo tan joven.

—Entiendo—murmuró Rose. Sentí unos dedos suaves acariciarme el cabello—. Me encargaré de hablar con ella y sus padres. ¡Por cierto! Gracias por no haberles avisado, doctor Cullen. Le debo una.

—Fue un favor especial, Rosalie. Tu padre, Charlie y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y aunque conozco a Charlie muy bien, tu excusa debes tener para no avisarles a los padres de Bella.

—Es mejor así, doc, créanos—intervino esta vez Emmett. Sólo ellos sabían cómo eran las cosas en casa. A pesar de que amaba a mis padres, mi padre ya no tenía tanto tiempo para nosotras, su trabajo y su nueva familia eran su nueva prioridad. Mi madre…, ella estaba con Phil y su mundo perfecto. Alice y Jake siempre estaban juntos y lejos de mí, a pesar de que me cuidaban… estaban tan lejos de mí.

Si mis padres se enteraban que me había intentando suicidar, seguramente me obligarían a pasar unos meses, tal vez semanas, yendo al psiquiatra y después se olvidarían de lo que me pasó. Así sucedió con lo que paso con Luca.

—De acuerdo… Me tengo que ir. Tardará todavía un poco más para despertar. Si pasa algo, me llaman.

—Gracias, doc…

Escuché pasos y luego una puerta cerrarse suavemente. Unos suspiros profundos y el sonido de algo cayendo en seco le siguió. Supuse que se habían dejado caer en un sillón o así. Hubo silencio profundo por un largo rato y yo me volví a dejar ir por el sueño, olvidándome de todo.

.

.

.

La boca me sabía a pasto. La tenía seca y me pesaba, los párpados también y no encontraba la fuerza para abrirlos pero un tarareo me llamaba la atención y me hacía querer abrir los ojos. Intenté enfocarme en el tarareo y conseguir fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Todo a mí alrededor era blanco. Me asusté por un momento, pero entonces vi unos cuadros, una ventana, dos puertas y un sillón grande dónde Emmett estaba desparramado, durmiendo. Enfrente de mí estaba Rosalie, tarareando y viendo por la ventana con expresión triste.

Alcé la vista y vi algunos aparatos médicos a mi lado, un pitido irritante y sentía algo en mis muñecas y debajo de mi nariz. Quise mover la mano pero me sentía débil de nuevo. Gemí al intentar levantarme y caer de nuevo.

— ¿Bella? —susurró Rose, volví la vista a ella y la vi caminando apresuradamente junto a mí. En cuanto se dejó caer en la cama, me envolvió en sus brazos—. ¡Oh, cariño! Pensé que habías muerto. Cuando llegamos y vimos toda esa sangre a tu alrededor, saliendo de tus muñecas y tú tirada, pálida e inconsciente…

Se detuvo, ahogando un sollozo. Sonreí apesumbrada. ¿Cómo pude intentar matarme, dejando a mi mejor amiga sola?

—Lo siento—dije en un murmullo casi incomprensible.

—Oh, cállate. Estuve a punto de morir de un infarto. Lo único que te acepto ahora es que me abraces y ya.

Abracé a mi amiga suavemente, tratando de no llorar también. Sólo con Rose me podía desahogar, aunque desde hace algún tiempo que ya no sentía eso, ya no podía llorar frente a mi amiga, ni siquiera a solas.

Es como si todas las lágrimas se hubieran ido de mi cuerpo. Como si ya no pudiera llorar más.

Estuvimos un largo rato calladas, simplemente abrazadas y Rose llorando, yo no lloraba, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de mi sistema. Emmett se despertó después, quedándose sentado, viéndome directamente a los ojos. Él era algo parecido a un mejor amigo, me conocía bien, al igual que Rose.

— ¿Estás bien? —articuló con los labios.

Sólo sonreí como respuesta. Él hizo una mueca rara y suspiró, negando con la cabeza, después se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose al otro lado de la cama y tocando la espalda de Rose. Ella se alejó de mí y sonrió, frotando sus ojos y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, tienes la culpa, Swan. Me asusté hasta la mierda.

—Bebé…—empezó Emmett, sonriéndole levemente.

—Estaré bien, Rose. Lo prometo.

—Más te vale, nena, no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar un casi infarto de nuevo. Soy demasiado joven y bella para morir aún.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios, Rose sabía bien cómo hacerme reír. Emmett le lanzó una mirada de divertida furia.

— ¿Y yo qué? —preguntó con un puchero—. ¿Estoy pintado o qué?

—Pues…—Rose torció el gesto. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero ella era jodidamente buena al actuar. Emmett se alejó, fingiendo estar dolido—. No te creas, mi vida. En mi futuro, tú siempre estás ahí.

Emmett sonrió como idiota, guiñándole un ojo a su novia. De repente, me sentí muy triste. Sola y triste. Rose y Emmett se amaban intensamente, era hermosa su relación. A mí me encantaba. Me encantaría tener un romance como ellos, amase de esa manera, él siempre estar ahí para Rose, cuidándola y protegiéndola y Rose igual, siempre estando para él. Los dos eran como… el uno para el otro. Y yo estaba bien con ver a mi mejor amiga así de feliz y enamorada, pero no podía evitar sentirme sola.

Mi relación con Luca era completamente diferente. Era más de…, posesión. Celosa, conflictiva. Casi no pude hablar con Emmett más de dos minutos o Luca se enojaba con él. Rose se sentía furiosa al ver cómo me dejaba mangonear por él, pero no podía evitarlo. Era mi primer amor, un amor que pensé nunca tendría o sentiría.

Mi mamá me había metido en la cabeza la idea de que si no estaba delgada, entonces no tendría nada. Que debía ser bella para que tuviera lo que quisiera. Alice era delgada por herencia, yo también pero eso fue de niña, antes que la hormonas me hicieran una maldita mala pasada. Solía correr, para liberar la tensión, pero en mi último año de relación con Luca dejé de hacerlo. Él me seguía y se suponía que ese era mi tiempo libre, para mí. Sólo para mí. Después de lo que pasó hace cinco meses, ni siquiera quería salir.

—Suficiente amor para mí—traté de sonreír y de bromear, pero mis labios se habían quedado flácidos—. Estoy cansada…

— ¡Claro que debes estarlo! —Rose entendió de inmediato la indirecta, se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Emmett—. Te dejamos descansar, Bells. Iremos a la cafetería a comer algo. El doctor Cullen deberá venir en unas dos o tres horas.

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente, agradecida de poder estar sola. Pero entonces, recordé a mis padres, a mis hermanos y el terror se apoderó de mí. El aparato a mi lado pasó de sonar pausada a rápidamente. Rosalie abrió los ojos con miedo e intentó acercarse a mí.

—Mis papás… Alice… Jake—jadeé, tratando de controlarme.

—Está bien, está bien, Bella—me tranquilizó de inmediato mi amiga—. Le hablé a Renée, diciéndole que te quedarías conmigo hasta el martes. Aceptó. Estará bien, linda. No les diremos nada.

Volví a respirar con tranquilidad, de repente sintiéndome jodidamente exhausta. Apenas logré sonreírle correctamente a mi amiga, antes de dejarme ir de nuevo. Ni siquiera noté que Rose no mencionó a Alice o Jake…

.

.

.

El doctor Cullen me despertó.

Él era un hombre maduro, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años, con cabellos rubios y sedosos, aunque ya tenía las patillas canosas y una que otra cana en todo el cabello, los ojos eran azules y cuando sonreía se le notaban unas arrugas. Era pálido, alto y bien definido, se mantenía en buen estado. Siempre había sido el médico jefe del hospital de Forks durante quince años.

Era bueno en su trabajo, tenía una esposa, Esme Cullen, y dos hijos. Conocía a Jasper, éramos algo parecidos a amigos, compañeros en varias clases y él era como la copia perfecta de Carlisle. Era mayor que yo por tres meses. Le encantaban las matemáticas, así que yo suponía que podría ser como un gran arquitecto o algo así. Al otro hijo nunca, en mis dieciséis, casi diecisiete, años de vida lo había conocido.

Esme Cullen era menudita, delgada pero atlética, de grandes ojos verdes y hermoso cabello cobre ondulado y largo. Era una persona dulce y era la repostera del pueblo. Tenía un pequeño restaurante dónde servía café y pasteles o cualquier tipo de panes, también hacía pasteles a pedido o banquetes. No era sorpresa que los Cullen fueran tan ricos.

De alguna manera, los envidiaba, no por el dinero, sino porque eran muy unidos. El primer hijo, el mayor, había vivido hasta los quince en Forks, se había mudado a Nueva York con sus tíos, para no sé qué. Mi mamá era amiga de Sandra Stanley, y la señora Stanley era la mayor chismosa del pueblo, fue por ella que me enteré que el hijo prodigo se había ido a estudiar algún tipo de carrera artística.

Pero siempre venía para Navidad y Año Nuevo, según la señora Stanley. Carlisle Cullen me conocía desde niña, pero nunca había hablado tanto con él. Mi padre, él y el padre de Rose siempre iban a pescar cada tres o un mes. Ver la decepción en los ojos azules del doctor Cullen me hizo sentir algo culpable.

—Bella—saludó débilmente, mirando los papeles en sus manos, intenté sonreír pero estaba medio adormilada aún. El doctor Cullen empezó a revisar mis signos vitales, las máquinas que estaban a mi lado y escribió en los papeles.

No me atreví a hablar. El silencio del doctor Cullen era como… Como un regaño silencioso. Tragué saliva, sintiendo las olas de vergüenza ahogarme. ¿Cómo diablos pensé que suicidarme sería tan fácil? Claro que no. Alguien me tendría que salvar. _Siempre _me salvaban. Este no era mi primer intento de suicidio.

Era como el cuarto. Y siempre, _siempre_, había alguien que llegaba a "tiempo".

—Parece ser que todo está normal—prosiguió el doctor Cullen, dejando la pluma en el bolsillo delantero de su bata blanca. Fue cuando me miró fijamente, con decepción mal disimulada—. Pero no es así, ¿verdad?

Bajé la mirada. Lo escuché suspirar cansinamente.

—Isabella, es la segunda vez. Ya no puedo esconderlo más, ni mentirnos más. Tendrás que ver a una psicóloga.

—Pero, doctor…—farfullé, levantando la cabeza con rapidez.

—Es la condición que tengo para no llamar a tus padres.

Jadeé. Los psicólogos eran mierda. Sólo me decían "y con eso como te sientes", repitiéndolo una y otra, y otra vez, era agotador decir mis problemas en voz alta, escuchar mi asquerosa vida, esperando alguna inteligente respuesta, algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, y en su lugar escuchar esas malditas palabras.

Además, no quería a un psicólogo, un completo extraño, escuchara mi vida y me juzgara. Suficiente tenía con la gente que me juzgaba sólo con verme.

—Escuche, doctor Cullen—empecé nerviosamente, intentando convencerlo para que me escuchara—. Mis papás están ausentes. Mi mamá trabaja duramente para que tengamos una vida digna, mi padre tiene turnos diferentes en la policía. ¡Es difícil que me escuchen! A mí o a mis hermanos.

—Por eso es importante la psicóloga—me interrumpió suavemente el doctor Cullen, asintiendo con la cabeza para sí mismo—. Es obvio que no puedes sola con todo eso, Bella, necesitas ayuda.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ayuda! ¡Nadie me escucha, no necesito la ayuda esa!

—Bella, sé que estás en una etapa en que crees que nadie te escucha, pero, créeme, la psicóloga….

—Ya tuve una, ¿de acuerdo? —mentí. O, bueno, no tanto. No era una psicóloga, pero era parecido a ella… ¿Cierto? —. No me ayudó en nada. Mis problemas son eso, _míos_. Yo sabré como mierda arreglarlos.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó el rostro del doctor Cullen, le miré con una ceja enarcada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso?_

—Suenas exactamente igual que mi hijo mayor—me explicó él, suspirando. Se sentó en mi cama, palmeándome mi pierna—. Bella… Eres una joven hermosa y muy inteligente. Tal vez tus padres no lo sepan, pero _yo sí_, y Rose, y tus hermanos. Espero mucho más de ti, cariño. Tal vez que seas una gran pintora, o arquitecta, tal vez. Estás destinada para grandes cosas, pero _debes_ aprender a buscar ayuda. _Y_ aceptarla.

Negué con la cabeza. Arquitecta, mis ovarios. Pintora, tal vez… Pero no creía poder sobrevivir más allá de mis malditos diecisiete, estaba llena de mierda y había veces en que ya no podía vivir o esperar vivir…

—Con todo respeto, doctor Cullen, ya no sé qué diablos hacer con mi vida. De alguna manera, me siento como si… Como si no pudiera hacer más nada, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente, y egoístamente también, _quería _dejar de sentirme así…

— ¡Y, a cambio, darnos un maldito paro cardiaco cuando nos enteramos que quiste hacer, Isabella Swan!

Cerré los ojos y gemí aterrada.

Mi hermano mayor azotó la puerta con fuerza, con Alice pagada a su costado, mi hermanita tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados. Estaba pálida y se veía tan indefensa. Jake tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, igual, pero él estaba furioso. Sentí como mi miedo llenaba el ambiente y de algún lado el "pip, pip" suave, empezó a aumentar rápidamente.

El doctor Cullen suspiró y se levantó, momentos después el sonido ya no se escuchaba.

—Sólo pido que no me la maten ahora mismo, chicos—murmuró, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata y caminando a la puerta—. Ella aún está débil.

—Copiado, doc—gruñó Jacob. Alice se aventó a mis brazos, abrazándome con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! —gritó en mi oído, pero sin dejar de abrazarme y sollozando—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme esto? ¿Hacernos esto?

—Lo siento—susurré, mirando a Jake con súplica.

—Un "lo siento" no arreglará nada, Isabella—replicó mi hermano mayor con dureza—. No sé si te das cuenta del maldito error que estuviste a punto de cometer.

—No era un error—musité, demasiado bajo inclusive para mí.

—Bella, fue una idiotez lo que hiciste—mi hermana menor se alejó de mí, limpiándose las lágrimas y suspirando cansinamente, se veían ojeras moradas debajo de sus ojos, señal de que no había dormido nada—. No sé qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza.

—No, Alice, no pasaba _nada_ por su cabeza. Tú, niña…

—Bueno, ya—interrumpí a Jake, de repente enojada, fruncí el cejo—. Lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no? La regué, la cagué, no pensaba, blah, blah, blah. Pero sigo _aquí_.

Jacob soltó una exhalación brusca, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se veía demasiado enojada, pero también podía ver su preocupación.

—Debería darte unas nalgadas, ya que papá y mamá nunca lo hicieron. Debería…

— ¿Se los dijiste? A papá y a mamá.

Jake me miró incrédulo, negando con la cabeza, como si fuera una idiota o algo así… Cosa que no eran alejada de la realidad.

—Es obvio que no. No soy un irresponsable como tú.

Torcí el gesto.

El hecho de que no les contáramos a nuestros padres qué nos pasaba, era obvio. Iniciarían una gran batalla por la custodia de Alice y mía, la tenían compartida, pero habíamos decidido vivir con mamá ya que Jake viviría con papá.

Pero entonces papá, sabiendo lo que me pasaba, decidiría pelear por mi custodia, y por la de Alice, mamá también lo haría por en sencillo hecho de no dejar a papá ganar. Entonces, mi hermana y yo sufriríamos, viéndolos pelearse como malditos enemigos, hasta que cumpliéramos los dieciocho y quedáramos olvidadas, pero ellos volviéndose a odiar.

Ellos pelearon por Jake, Alice y yo, pero fueron tan malditamente crueles, a tal punto que Jake huyó cuando tenía diez años, y nosotras ocho y siete. Mamá y papá decidieron tener la custodia, viendo cuánto daño nos habían hecho.

Además, ellos ya no tenían tiempo para nosotros. Mamá con su nuevo novio, próximo esposo al parecer, e hijos añadidos. Papá con su esposa Sue y Leah, más su trabajo ellos ya tenían su vida, sus problemas, no necesitaban saber los nuestros, creían que teníamos la vida perfecta, como cuando niños y nada nos importaba. Pero todo cambiaba, así que…

—Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, Jake—sugirió Alice, tomando la mano de Jake suavemente—. Bella aún está débil…

—Débil o no, debemos hablar de esto. No puedes seguir así, Bella, en serio que no.

—Estoy viva, ¿no? —grité, ya harta de su maldita perorata de siempre.

—Sí, ¿pero por cuánto maldito tiempo? —me gritó él de vuelta, acercándose un paso a la cama. Entendía, o eso creía hacer, su maldito punto. Era el hermano mayor, él debía protegernos de los monstruos, pero ¿cómo proteger a alguien de los monstruos cuando _esa persona _es el monstruo?

— ¡Ya basta! —rugió Alice, levantándose de la cama e interponiéndose entre los dos. Para ser tan pequeña, tenía un maldito genio de mierda y era a veces muy aterradora—. En serio, ya. Bella, aún estás débil, perdiste demasiada sangre, maldita sea. Jacob, estás furioso y cuando estás furioso nunca piensas con racionalidad.

— ¡Mi hermana menor intentó suicidarse por cuarta puta vez, Alice! —chilló él, y eso fue como un maldito golpe bajo—. ¿Cómo quieres que este, sabiendo cómo se siente y sin poder ayudarla porque ella no me deja?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no podía rebatir eso. Era cierto, yo no quería ayuda. No _necesitaba_ ayuda. Estaba harta de esa mierda de siempre, del quererme ayudar y salvar, cuando en realidad _no_ quería ser salvada, o no quería aceptar esa ayuda porque no sabía si era sincera.

Sin embargo, viniendo de mi hermano mayor, era sincera. O parte de ella. Quería ayudarme porque me amaba, pero porque era su trabajo.

—No quiero ayuda moral, Jake. No quiero que me ayudes porque _tienes qué_. He sobrevivido así cuatro veces más, ¿no? Déjame a mí pelear esto.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña para replicar eso, pero la puerta se abrió y el doctor Cullen entró tranquilamente.

—Es hora de dejar descansar a la paciente, chicos—anunció jovialmente. Pero tenía una tensa mirada, así que supuse que debió esperar afuera, escuchando la conversación…

—Doc…

—Ahora, Jacob.

Él hizo una mueca y bufó, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y suspirando de vuelta. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la cólera había desaparecido. Entonces supe que estaba bien. Se acercó a besarme en la frente y supe que estábamos bien.

—Te amo, pequeña—susurró antes de irse.

Alice sonrió a mi hermano y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Escucha, no hagas más babosadas, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero viva y conmigo—suplicó mi hermana, sonreí falsamente y le guiñé un ojo.

—Te veré al rato—fue lo único que dije. Ella salió de la habitación, corriendo tras Jake. Suspiré pesadamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Creo que tienes que descansar, Bella—sugirió Carlisle en voz queda. Asentí débilmente, queriendo dormir ahora porque en verdad estaba cansada, pero entonces mi mente recordó algo.

—Doctor—abrí los ojos de golpe, alcanzando a verlo en la puerta, listo para irse, él se dio la vuelta y me miró con las cejas arqueadas—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Dos días. Hoy es martes. Pasaste todo el día de ayer dormida… Rose dijo que te quedarías con ella hasta hoy, pero ahora que tus hermanos te vieron y estás bien, supongo que seguirán diciendo que te quedarás con Rose… Pero…

La voz del doctor era ahora nerviosa y eso me puse a mí nerviosa.

— ¿Pero?

Carlisle suspiró, mirándome con indulgencia.

—La escuela sabe que estás aquí, acordaron no decir nada… Pero tus compañeros no creo que sean tan discretos como querrás, esperemos que tus papás no se enteren, querida.

Gemí nuevamente de terror. Genial. Isabella "gorda" Swan se había intentando suicidar, sin éxito alguno. Sería el maldito hazmerreír de mi escuela, de mis compañeros de clases. Una excusa más para reírse de mí, haciendo estúpidos comentarios cada vez que pasara a sus lados. Eran lo bastante idiotas como para hacerlo en presencia de Rose, Emmett o Alice, pero ellos no siempre me podrían defender…

No respondí al doctor Cullen, cerré mis ojos y me acosté de lado, de forma fetal, dándole la espalda a la puerta y queriendo morirme lentamente de nuevo. Escuché la puerta cerrarse con suavidad y se me antojó enormemente el abrirme las malditas heridas de las muñecas.

.

.

.

Estuve en el hospital hasta el jueves, el doctor Cullen no estaba muy seguro de dejarme ir hasta que viera a la psicóloga, pero me negué rotundamente, ganándome ciertas peleas fuertes con mis hermanos y mis amigos, pero no desistí. No volvería a tener a otro extraño que quisiera tratarme como conejillo de indias.

Mamá ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi ausencia, según Alice, ella se había ido con Phil dos semanas a Seattle, cosa que me sentaba genial. Papá preguntó dos veces por mí, pero Jake le supo mentir adecuadamente. Jake no me hablaba como antes, era su forma de demostrar su enojo contra mí. No hablarme por al menos dos o una semana, viéndome con una mueca desdeñosa cada vez que nos topábamos, yo sólo rodaba los ojos y le sonreía sarcásticamente.

Alice venía con Rose después de la escuela, contándome como estaban las cosas, mientras Rose me ayudaba con la tarea, aunque en realidad era ella quien me hacía las tareas. Mis compañeros estaban sorprendidos de mí intento de suicidio y, para mi sorpresa, se lo habían guardado para ellos, haciendo bromas claro está.

—La verdad, los ignoramos—me dijo Alice el jueves, mientras me terminaba de amarrar mis tennis, y me ponía la sudadera con capucha azul "Aéreo". Tenía pase verde para irme de aquí—. Regularmente hacen estúpidos comentarios que sus pobres mentes apenas saben qué significan.

—Dicen mamadas—dijo enojada Rose, frunciendo el ceño—. Son mierda, como siempre. ¿Qué se puede esperar de gente idiota en un pueblo como este? Sobre todo que sólo escuchan reggaetón y creen que drogarse es lo máximo, haciéndolos ver como héroes o mierda y media que se sienten.

Dejé salir una risotada. Rose odiaba ese tipo de música y siempre que podía se burlaba de ella, no es que yo la amara, aunque no la soportaba, le restaba importancia. Alice sonrió brillantemente, feliz de oírme reír.

—Lo sé—fue lo único que dije.

—Toc, toc—una voz conocida sonó desde la puerta entreabierta, volteamos hacia ella y vimos al doctor Cullen en el marco de ella, sonriendo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Eh, mi doc favorito! —gritó Alice, saltando en las puntas de sus pies.

—Ni creas que se me olvida lo que le hiciste a mi esposa, Alice—se burló el doctor Cullen. Hice una mueca. Alice había engatusado a la señora Cullen para que le hiciera un pastel de triple chocolate, diciéndole que les invitaría, pero al final, ella y yo nos lo habíamos acabado. La señora Cullen se quedó con ganas de él, irónicamente.

—Luego le hago yo unos… Me están quedando más ricos.

— ¿Soy libre de irme? —intervine antes de que Alice hiciera promesas y nos metiera en algún tipo de día con la señora Cullen y que el doctor intentara hacerme cambiar de idea sobre la psicóloga.

—Eres libre, Bella—me concedió, sentí un peso irse de mi pecho.

Odiaba los hospitales, no soportaba estar en ellos. El vendaje de mis muñecas desaparecía dentro de unos días más, las heridas estaban cicatrizando. A pesar de él no decirme, yo sabía que había visto mis marcas de las cortadas pasadas… Sabía mi secreto.

—Gracias, doc… Oh, espere… ¿Dónde pago la cuenta?

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Rosalie, ofendida.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Ya la pagué yo, idiota. Por Dios, como si te fuera a dejar.

—Es lo justo…

Ella me hizo una seña que claramente decía: "a callar". Le miré fulminante, pero suspiré, poniéndome de pie. El doctor Cullen seguía cerca de la puerta.

—Recuerda que te podemos ofrecer ayuda si lo deseas, Bella—me volvió a decir, intenté sonreír sin irritación, pero ya estaba harta—. Cuídate, por favor.

Asentí una vez. Él también asintió y se despidió de las chicas. No es que me cayera mal el doctor Cullen, pero esperaba no volver a verlo en el hospital y que no me volviera a decir sobre la maldita psicóloga, no me haría responsable de mis palabras dichas o no dichas.

Rose me tomó del brazos y lo enredo con el suyo, Alice hizo lo mismo con el otro y las dos me sonrieron enormemente. Intenté sonreírles de regreso, pero no podía.

—Bueno—empezó mi hermana, mientras nos subíamos al coche de Rose, se notaba más feliz y tranquila y una pequeña punzada de culpa me atravesó el pecho—, ¿lista para regresar al mundo, Bells?

_No_. No quería regresar. Muy a mi pesar, volvía a la maldita vida real, a mi asquerosa vida real…

—Supongo—contesté secamente, viendo a la nada por la ventanilla y tratando de no llorar. Pude escuchar el temblor y la decepción en mi voz.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció y Rose me miró preocupada, pero el camino a mi casa no volvíamos a decir nada.

* * *

**Hum, Bella está viva…**

**Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? :o ¿Dónde está Edward? Ya, yo también estoy ansiosa, jajaja, vale, vale. Gracias por leer, dulces chicas!**

**Estas semanas han sido difíciles, regresé a clases, así que estoy algo muy apretada de tiempo D: PERO, intentaré poner todas mis fuerzas para poder actualizar pronto :D**

**Las amo!**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	6. Tortura

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Recomendación Musical: What If The Storm Ends-Snow Patrol la que ustedes qieran! :)**

* * *

**4.**

**"Tortura"**

Los murmullos eran más potentes cuando pasaban a mi lado, haciéndome encoger en mí misma y querer desaparecer, no llevaba ni una maldita semana de vuelta a la escuela, y ya estaba harta de los chismes.

—Hey, gorda—susurró una voz a mi lado, por mi hombro, fruncí el ceño y miré sobre él.

Mike Newton me miraba divertido, inclinado sobre la mesa de química y cuidando que la profesora Rowler no le escuchara. Sus ojos azules eran fríos y burlones, a su lado, Tyler Chang me miraba directamente, con el ceño fruncido. Él no era malo conmigo, era más bien… Compasivo. Y creo que odiaba más eso que los comentarios crueles de los otros idiotas de mis compañeros.

—Supe que te falló lo del suicidio. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La grasa en tus venas no te dejó morir? Lo entiendo, sería increíble que hubieras muerto.

Enarqué una ceja y rodé los ojos, volteándome al frente, pero sintiendo mi labio inferior temblar. Odiaba eso, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a sus malditas ofensas, me afectaban sin yo quererlo. Mordí con fuerza mi labio y no miré de nuevo hacia atrás.

Aunque sólo tenía diez kilos de más, tal vez un poquito más, ellos me decían obesa. Como decía mi madre, para la sociedad era una obesa, una gorda de noventa kilos, no setenta y cinco.

La risa de Mike inundó mis oídos y quise desaparecer, pero entonces un sonido seco llamó mi atención.

— ¡Ay, Tyler! —gimió suavemente Mike—. ¡No tienes que pegarme, cabrón!

— ¡Si no fueres un hijo de perra, no lo haría! —siseó Tyler. Me sentí levemente agradecida, pero miré al frente. Unos ojos picaron en mi cuello y supe qué ojos eran. Luca me estaba mirando fijamente desde el otro lado del aula, burlándose con su mirada de mí.

_No llores, no llores, patética gorda, no les des ese poder. No. Lo. Hagas._ Me repetí internamente hasta que la clase acabó y me escabullí de ahí, afortunadamente sin toparme con Luca o Mike o alguien más.

Caminé con la cabeza baja hacia mi taquilla, apresurándome para guardar mis cosas y largarme de aquí, estaría sola toda la tarde ya que Alice había ido a lo de papá, para que Jake le diera clases extras de física, ya que tendría examen este viernes. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa se acercaban y los exámenes también.

Rose estaría en su ensayo con el coro de la escuela, listos para ir a la estatal. Emmett la acompañaría. Yo no tenía ganas de cantar nunca más, antes estaba con mi amiga en el coro, pero después de lo que pasó con Luca, nunca más quise cantar. No lo he hecho en cinco meses.

Y nunca lo volvería a hacer.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me tiré en el sofá, suspirando con fuerza. Estaba cansada, irritada y harta. Quería acabar pronto el segundo año de prepa, luego el tercero y huir de aquí, huir a cualquier lugar lejos de Forks.

Mi hermana estaría bien, tendría a Jake. Mi mamá tenía a Phil y papá a Sue. Rose a Emmett. Yo ya no tenía a nadie, sería fácil irme de aquí sin que nadie me aferrara acá.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos, escuchando con fuerza a Ed Sheeran, mi nuevo ídolo, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, sintiendo la canción en mis venas, en mi cuerpo. Estaba en mi música, perdida en ella, cuando sentí la mano cálida en mi hombro, grité con fuerza y me moví, saltando del sofá y abriendo aterrada los ojos.

— ¡Amor, soy yo! —gritó mi madre con las manos alzadas, las palmas hacia adelante. Sus ojos azules también estaban asustados, pero con una pizca de tristeza. Se acercó levemente hacia mí e instintivamente di un paso atrás—. Bells, soy yo, mamá.

Dejé salir un jadeo tembloroso y me concentré en regular mi respiración. Cuando estuve segura de que no me echaría a llorar, asentí hacia ella. Mi madre se terminó de acercar a mí y me tomó de las manos delicadamente, haciéndome sentar con ella en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? —me preguntó preocupada, sus ojos azules se veían enormes.

—Estoy algo…, nerviosa últimamente. Ya sabes, exámenes…—hice un ademán despectivo con la mano, tratando de restarle importancia.

— ¿Segura?, amor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá, claro que lo sé—mentí a la perfección, e inclusive le sonreí.

—Bien—me palmeó la mano una vez, antes de saltar en su asiento y sonreír, con sus ojos brillantes ahora de felicidad—. ¡Oh, adivina qué! Phil vendrá esta noche a cenar con nosotras, pedirá mi mano a ustedes. ¿No es acaso increíble?

Arqueé mis cejas y abrí la boca, pero no pude hablar para nada, moví la cabeza de arriba abajo e intenté decir algo estupendo, algo para que mi madre no se sintiera decepcionada.

—Eso es…—inflé las mejillas levemente, mamá me miró expectante—. ¡Increíblemente genial!

— ¡Lo sé! —chilló ella, moviéndose como si fuera una chica de mi edad y no de cuarenta y ocho años—. Oh, cariño, ¿podrías ir a por Alice a casa de tu padre? Jake también vendrá, así que él puede traerlas.

—Iré caminando…

—Perfecto, me iré a cambiar y a arreglar, tengo cita en la estética en media hora. ¡Corre, amor!

Contuve un gemido y agarré mi I-pod y audífonos, que se cayeron cuando salté del sofá, y me los puse, agarré las llaves del bol de entrada e intenté no hacer caras cuando mamá me vio por última vez. Ed Sheeran volvió a sonar antes de que mi madre volviera a hablar y salí técnicamente corriendo de mi casa. La casa de papá estaba a diez minutos en coche, veinticinco caminando, quince si tomaba un pequeño atajo por el bosque, que me mandaba directo a la plaza, dónde sólo tenía que tomar cinco cuadras hacia la derecha.

Anduve con la cabeza gacha y la música a todo volumen, simplemente sin pensar en nada. Si lo hacía, entonces tendría que regresar a la maldita noche que me corté las venas, que me dejé morir, que me salvaron, que prometí a mis hermanos no volver a hacerlo y cómo me arrepentí en ese maldito mismo instante. Podía ser una gorda depresiva asquerosa y suicida, pero nunca rompía las promesas que hacía. Nunca jamás.

Y menos a mis hermanos, así que tenía qué dejar de cortarme…

Llevaba más de una semana en estado zombie-robot, mamá no notaba nada, como siempre, Alice estaba tan perdida en su mundo propio, que tampoco lo hacía, Jake estaba siempre ocupado con sus tareas y su nuevo trabajo, Rose y Emmett estaban pendientes de mí, pero mi estado zombie-robot había mejorado lo suficiente como para que no lo notaran.

Cuando empecé a notar que mis pensamientos empezaban a tomar un rumbo diferente y oscuro, aumenté el paso hasta correr las últimas cuatro cuadras que me quedaban. Desde que papá se había mudado a esta casa, tenía llaves de la casa, por si acaso algo pasaba y necesitábamos ayuda. Papá estaba en el trabajo y Sue igual, ella era diseñadora de interiores y tenía un pequeño despacho en el centro de Forks, casi siempre estaba ocupada así que ella llegaba hasta la noche a casa.

Leah vivía con ellos, pero ella era porrista, así que estaba en prácticas y llegaba hasta las cuatro o cinco… Alice y Jake estaban completamente solos para que ella pudiera estudiar, mi hermana menor era sorpresivamente irritable y cuando tenía algo importante cerca, era una pequeña gran ogro. Estaba feliz de que Jake le ayudara a estudiar, así me guardaba las discusiones con la ogro Alice.

El hecho de haber tenido los audífonos puestos, no tocar la puerta y estar completamente segura de que mis hermanos estaban estudiando, fue lo que me hizo entrar tan tranquila y no esperar a ver lo que vi…

.

.

.

Mi primera impresión fue que todo estaba calmado. La casa de papá era grande, de dos pisos, la puerta principal daba a las escaleras, a la izquierda una puerta giratoria para la cocina y a la derecha un pasillo pequeñito para la sala, que estaba unida al comedor por otra puerta giratoria. En la parte de arriba estaban cuatro habitaciones. Unos pequeños escalones daban a las escaleras principales y la cocina, era como un hogar chino, según había visto en las películas.

Dejé las llaves en el bol verde transparente de entrada y subí los escalones, mirando los cuadros que Sue había colgado por toda la pared lateral y frontal. Sonreí cuando nos vi a mis hermanos en un gran marco de madera caoba, estábamos acostados en la hierba, apenas de diez, ocho y siete años, respectivamente, fue el día que papá se caso con Sue.

La música seguía sonando en mis oídos, así que no noté nada cuando entré. Caminé a la cocina, pero no encontré a nadie, torcí la boca pero aproveché para tomar un vaso de agua, regresé por mis pasos, dispuesta a dejar mis zapatos en el recibidor, pero recordé que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que recorrí el pequeño pasillo tomando pequeños tragos de agua. La canción acabó justo cuando entré en el marco de la puerta de la sala y vi la peor escena de mi vida…

Mis hermanos estaban en el sofá principal, Jake sentado y Alice encima de él, haciendo lo más normal del mundo para todos los humanos, pero una escena terrible para mí. Los gemidos empezaron a sonar por todos mis oídos, metiéndose en mi cabeza y tronándome las ideas. Mis audífonos cayeron en mi pecho, sin darme cuenta que los jalé con fuerza, el vaso resbaló de mi mano y cayó al suelo, justo cuando empezó a sonar un terrible alarido.

Jake y Alice dejaron de besarse salvajemente para voltear a verme completamente aterrorizados. Fue cuando comprendí que era yo la que estaba gritando de esa forma. Mi hermana sólo se puso la camisa blanca enorme de mi hermano y él se puso sus calzoncillos, no supe que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí la piel de mi hermana en mis manos.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¿Qué le estás haciendo, Jacob? —puse a mi hermana menor detrás de mi cuerpo y me puse a golpear el pecho desnudo de Jacob. Él se quedó sin aire ante mis golpes y yo estaba histérica, golpeando y gritando.

Alice también empezó a gritar, jalándome de mi brazo para alejarme de Jacob.

— ¡No, Bella, no, basta, basta! —gritaba mi hermana menor. Mi hermano mayor sólo estaba ahí, dejándose pegar, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Le di una bofetada a mi hermano, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer en el sofá.

— ¡Bella, basta, lo vas a lastimar, YA BASTA! —mi hermana me dio un empujón violento, me volteé a ella y levanté la mano.

El sonido de mi mano golpeando a mi hermana y ella cayendo acalló los gritos. Me sentí asqueada al instante. Nunca, jamás en mi vida, había golpeado a mis hermanos, jamás. Pero el verlos ahí en el sofá, teniendo sexo como si no fueran hermano y hermana fue… Demasiado para mí.

Mi hermano mayor pareció salir de su letargo y se paró en toda su altura, viéndome furioso.

— ¡Ya basta, Isabella! —gritó fuertemente, haciéndome temblar.

Todo el miedo y el asco sobre mí misma desapareció, me sentí inmediatamente furiosa con Jacob. ¿Cómo podía él enojarse conmigo? ¡Yo soy la única que debería estar enfurecida! ¡Estaba teniendo sexo con _nuestra hermana menor_, carajo!

—No—grité, volteándome para ver a Alice, ella estaba aún sentada en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules—. No, Jacob. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo? ¡Es nuestra hermana menor!

Un sollozo salió de los labios de Alice, rompiéndome el corazón.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —volví a repetir ésta vez más bajo, llevándome una mano al pecho y dejando que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia. Jacob se veía avergonzado, completamente avergonzado.

—No lo sé—susurró sin poder mirarme—. Simplemente…, pasó.

—Bells…—Alice se trató de levantar y Jake estiró una mano para ayudarla.

— ¡NO! —me interpuse entre los dos, haciendo caer a mi hermana de nuevo y dándole un manotazo a Jacob, miré con asco a mi hermano mayor, porque eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento. Asco—. No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo, tú, monstruo.

Él jadeó con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Alice respingó y se levantó rápidamente, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

—Él no es un monstruo—dijo mi hermana con firmeza y ferocidad, tratando de acercarse a él, pero se lo impedí. No podía dejar a mi hermana menor con Jacob, algo había cambiado…

Ver a Jacob ahí, frente a mí, en calzoncillos y sabiendo lo que le hizo a mi hermana…, ese hombre frente a mí no era mi hermano mayor, el que siempre me había ayudado en mis tareas, el que me había protegido y cuidado, abrazándome mientras lloraba cuando nuestros padres se separaron, mi hermano había desaparecido en el momento en que lo vi besando y teniendo sexo con mi hermanita menor. ¡Por Dios! Alice tenía quince años. Jacob diecinueve, casi veinte. ¡Era nuestro hermano mayor! ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera haberle hecho eso a ella?

—Sí, sí lo es. ¿Cómo pudiste, Jacob Swan? ¿Cómo? ¡Es nuestra hermana menor, carajo!

— ¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Jacob, interrumpiéndome, llevándose las manos al pelo y jalándose con desesperación—. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé lo que le he hecho a Alice? ¡Soy un maldito hijo de puta, Bella! Pero no estaba en mis manos hacer esto, no quería hacerlo… Pero pasó. Simplemente…, pasó.

Alice dejó de respirar, con los ojos llenándose rápidamente de lágrimas.

—Pero no me arrepiento—mi hermano mayor miró directamente a mi hermana, dejándome completamente paralizada. Los ojos negros de mi hermano no dejaron de ver a mi hermana, brillando—. No me arrepiento, Bella, porque ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Y porque me enamoré de Alice, y sé que está mal y todo eso… Pero…

—No—ahora fue mi turno de interrumpir a Jacob, temblando parejita— te atrevas a decir nada más. No te atrevas, Jacob.

—No puedes evitarlo, Isabella—Alice se limpió las lágrimas y me rodeó, quedándose al lado de Jake y tomando su mano con fuerza. No podía reconocer a mi hermana y a mi hermano. Las personas frente a mí eran completos extraños.

—Oh, sí, claro que puedo. ¡Son hermanos de sangre, maldita sea! ¡Son…!

— ¡Solamente tenemos los mismos padres! —rugió Alice, poniéndose completamente roja de furia—. Desde los cuatro años él y yo nunca nos hemos tratado como hermanos, hemos sido los mejores amigos, él y yo, siempre juntos y unidos. Simplemente por tener los mismos padres nos condenan. Pero no es nada de malo el amor.

Fue mi turno de quedarme sin aire. El hecho de que Alice considerara a Jacob como su mejor amigo, y me sacara a mí de todo esto…, fue suficiente para mí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a atacar mis ojos, pero no los dejé salir. Vi borroso por un momento y el mundo dio un giro, pero me contuve. Respiré temblorosamente y escondí una mano detrás de mi cuerpo, clavándome las uñas en las palmas y encontrando algo de luz en ese dolor.

Asentí una vez, dando una bocanada de aire, antes de volver a mirar a mis hermanos.

—Son hermanos—empecé, pero hasta yo misma escuché la frialdad en mi voz, el filo, vi como mis hermanos se estremecieron pero me importó poco—. Hermanos de sangre. El amor que se tienen no vale nada, porque están confundidos. Ese "amor", es más bien un amor fraternal. Pero ahora están tan ofuscados que ¡no lo ven con claridad! Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de todo, y se arrepentirán gravemente del hecho de haber tenido sexo como malditos…

Solté un gritito cuando la mano de mi hermana se estampó contra mi mejilla, haciéndome doblar el cuerpo y casi caer. Golpeé la pared frente a mí e hice caer unos cuadros, rompiendo el cristal de las fotos. Alice me miró completamente fuera de sí.

—El hecho de que tú no hayas sentido nunca el amor que Jake y yo nos tenemos, no significa que sea un error. ¡Puedes decirlo tú, nuestros padres y el puto mundo entero, pero no nos harán cambiar de opinión! ¡Sólo porque a ti te despreciaron por ser una vaca repugnante no significa que a mí también me tiene que pasar eso!

— ¡ALICE! —Jake interrumpió su vómito verbal, abriendo mucho los ojos y viéndose aturdido. Mis lágrimas salieron sin mi permiso y yo no me las limpié, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para eso.

Mi hermana menor pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque se cubrió la boca con las manos y me miró aterrorizada.

—Bells—intentó hablar a través de las manos—, no fue…

—Sí, claro que la fue, Alice. Y está bien—añadí con voz temblorosa, el dolor en mi pecho de aguantar los sollozos me estaban matando—, está bien que creas eso de mí. Quiero decir, ¡es la verdad! Y es verdad, que no merezco ese amor, y que no te pasará a ti. Pero al menos, trata de no revolcarte con nuestro hermano como una puta. Y perdóname, por tratar de protegerte, por tratar de ser la perfecta hermana mayor, cuando es obvio que ni para eso sirvo. ¡Así que les haré un favor a la humanidad y a todo el puto mundo, sigan disfrutando de su "amor", que yo nunca diré nada de nuevo!

Antes incluso de que ellos reaccionaran a lo que dije, corrí fuera de ahí, resbalando y cayendo sobre los vidrios rotos, lancé una maldición y me volví a levantar, corrí sin esperar nada, escuchando un zumbido insistente en mis oídos.

Salí con un portazo y di una vuelta en mi mismo eje, deteniéndome y gritando con fuerza y dolor, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —escuché el grito de mi hermano. Eché a correr en dirección opuesta, sin rumbo fijo, sin saber qué hacer, pero necesitaba alejarme inmediatamente de ahí. Lejos de ellos.

.

.

.

Estuve andando sin rumbo fijo por una hora, mi celular no dejaba de sonar insistentemente cada cinco minutos. Lo apagué y me puse los audífonos de nuevo, volviéndome a perder en las canciones, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar, porque si lo hacía, me perdería. Volví a andar sin rumbo fijo por el bosque hasta que oscureció lo suficiente como para que no viera ni mi propia mano…

Cuando vi las luces de mi casa, no tuve idea de cómo había llegado. El coche de Phil, también el de Jake. La estúpida cena de mamá cayó encima de mí fuertemente, si no hubiera sido por ella, yo no habría visto esa escena asquerosa entre mis hermanos.

Nada más llegué al recibidor de mi casa, cuando mamá llegó corriendo histérica y gritándome.

— ¡Isabella Swan, llegas terriblemente tarde! Corre arriba y ponte el vestido que te dejé en la cama, trata de ponerte bonita, aunque no sea posible, haz tu mayor esfuerzo. Sólo tenemos veinte minutos antes de perder la reservación en el restaurante.

Al ver que no me movía y que me quedaba ahí, mamá palmeó sus manos y trono los dedos, como cuando yo era niña y me queda viendo a la nada por un largo tiempo.

— ¡Bella, corre! —volvió a gritarme.

Asentí una vez, ausente de mi cuerpo, al pasar por la sala, vi a mis hermanos sentados, agarrados de la mano. Sentí nauseas y corrí escaleras arriba, antes de que me vieran.

El vestido era corto, escotado y me quedaba excesivamente mal, parecía embarrado en las partes inadecuadas y las partes correctas parecían aguadas. Así que tiré ese vestido y me puse un blanco sencillo de encaje, me acentuaba la cintura, de escote cuadrado y correcto, corto hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, me puse un torero del mismo estilo y lo contemplé con mis converse negros.

Ni loca usaría tacones. Mi cabello lo peiné hacia atrás y me apliqué una capa de rímel y delineador, arriba y abajo. Era lo mejor que pude hacer por mí. Me miré al espejo como por diez minutos, viendo las imperfecciones, lo gorda que era mi cara, los grandes cachetes, la fina nariz-lo único bueno de mi cara-, mis labios hinchados y mis ojos ridículos. Hice una mueca de despreció y bajé hacia la sala.

— ¡Bella, ese no era el vestido! —dijo mi madre nada más me vio, completamente decepcionada.

—Déjala—le dijo suavemente Phil, sonriéndome con cariño—. Te ves bien, Bella.

Traté de sonreír, pero se quedó atorada en mis labios. Jake intentó hablar y Alice acercarse a mí, pero los interrumpí.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces?

—Ya que—se encogió de hombros mamá, su vestido aseñorado, pero perfectamente ceñido, de color verde botella le quedaba perfecto, mostrando la perfecta silueta que tenía—. Vámonos.

El vestido de Alice era rosa suave, sin mangas y volando desde la cintura para abajo, parecía una princesita. Intenté no mirarlos y conseguí irme con mamá y Phil, aunque mamá se extrañó. Los hijos de Phil nos esperaban con su niñera en el restaurante italiano, el único de Forks. James siempre era un encanto conmigo y Alexis era como un principito. Esa noche no fueron la excepción. Y fue por ellos que no me quebré en toda la puta velada.

Cuando Phil pidió la mano de mamá, yo ya iba por la tercera copa de vino y estaba algo mareada. Todos aplaudimos cuando mamá y Phil se besaron. Yo estaba asqueada, tanto por el hecho de que mis hermanos seguían tocándose como si yo no supiera nada, como si no estuviera ahí, para los demás podían ser caricias de hermanos, pero ya yo sabía la verdad. Mamá parecía asquerosamente feliz, al igual que Phil, pero se comportaba de una manera tan ridícula que me dio pena.

O tal vez era el alcohol en mi sistema que me hacía ver todo ridículamente estúpido.

—Un brindis—ofreció Jacob con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la mesa lo escucharan—. Por el amor. Porque no tiene razas, ni distintivos, ni edades. Porque es eterno y es puro. En cualquiera de sus formas.

Me decía eso a mí, sus ojos fijos en mí, hice una mueca despectiva y me acabé la copa. Pedí al mesero que me lo llenara y por un momento, debajo de la dureza de los ojos de Jake, vi preocupación pura. De un sorbo bebí la mitad de mi copa.

—Por mamá y Phil—terminó mi hermano, viendo a mi madre y su juguetito—. Porque sean felices juntos, porque te lo mereces, mamá—solté una risita, ahogada por la copa de vidrio y el vino dulcemente delicioso—. Por el amor que todos merecen. Y bienvenidos a la familia, Phil, James y Alexis.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y yo me acabé la quinta copa. Fue cuando todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Me levanté torpemente y alcé mi copa vacía al aire.

—Yo también—dije atropelladamente, hablando más fuerte de lo normal y haciendo que varias mesas me voltearan a ver—. Yo también quiero hacer un brindis por mi madre y Phil. ¡Por el amor! ¡Por el amor, que por más doloroso sea estar con alguien, sigues con él! ¡Por el amor, porque por más que sea humillante y aterrador, sigues con él! ¡Por el amor—añadí, volviéndome a mis hermanos que se quedaron paralizados. Mi mamá me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, en shock—, porque por más asqueroso y bizarro que sea, sigues con él, porque crees que aunque los demás no lo acepten, mientras tú sí lo hagas, será natural para ti, cuando es completamente lo opuesto y sea algo asqueroso y antinatural! ¡Por esos amores que te matan pero sigues con ellos, porque crees amarlos!

Empujé la copa en mi boca, pero no cayó nada. El silenció le siguió a mi discurso borracho y vi a mi madre bajar la cabeza avergonzada, a mis hermanos mirarme con dolor y…, odio. Los pequeños hijos de Phil con decepción y algo de miedo y a Phil sin ningún sentimiento. Fue cuando todo cobró sentido para mí.

Mi familia se avergonzaba de mí, mis hermanos me odiaban, había arruinado la noche de mamá, su segundo compromiso, donde ella estaba volviendo a ser feliz. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en mis ojos y torpemente huí de ahí.

Esta vez nadie me detuvo.

.

.

.

El frío abrazaba mi piel, estaba mirando a la nada, caminando torpemente por la acera mientras los coches pasaban a mi lado. El alcohol en mi sistema me hacia trastabillar y en cualquier segundo perdería la conciencia.

Sólo ansiaba llegar a un lugar solitario donde nadie me encontrara jamás.

Cuando trastabille y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, un coche deportivo rojo se detuvo frente mío, la puerta del co-piloto se abrió y yo sonreí torpemente. Ni siquiera lo pensé, más bien no podía pensar. Así que me subí en el coche, cerré la puerta y me recargué en el asiento, suspirando. El coche empezó a andar y yo volteé a verlo.

Luca estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, mirando al frente con triunfo. Su mirada se posó en mí y reconocí esa mirada de hace cinco meses, justo antes de que Emmett llegara y me salvara.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Luca? —balbuceé, arrastrando las palabras con dificultad. Él se carcajeó y aceleró más, ni siquiera pensaba huir. Estaba harta y cansada.

—Todo, Monita. Quiero todo.

Alcancé a verlo alargar una mano hacia mí antes de que el alcohol me dejara inconsciente y perdida en la negrura.

* * *

***Marie se balancea en sus pies una & otra vez, sonriendo* Bueeeno… Uf, esto se puso interesante, ah?**

**Se esperaban lo de Jake & Alice? Jajajaja, en serio, este fic me está matando, técnicamente. Espero les esté gustando & no las decepcioné. Este cap me salió muy largo, lo siento, me emocioné!**

**Veamos que tal sale el otro, aunque presiento que Edward ya hará acto de presencia. Como que Bella necesita un ángel salvador, no? :P**

**Nos vemos prontico, ángeles hermosas! Besos enormes!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	7. Perdición

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Gracias a todas por sus RR, seguimos con el fic & bueno... Ya mero se acerca Edwaaaard! :D**

**Recomendación Musical: What Child is This- Lindsey Stirling & la que ustedes quieran! :)**

* * *

**6.**

**Perdición.**

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. El delineador estaba corrido, en mis mejillas se veía el residuo de lágrimas secas. El golpe al lado de mi boca seguía creciendo pero ya no se veía tanto.

Bajé los ojos a mi cuerpo. El vestido estaba desgarrado por los muslos, y la parte de arriba estaba roto, el torero no estaba. Mis converse habían desaparecido y mi cabello volvía a ser un desastre.

_¿Qué me pasó?_, mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era ver a Alice y Jake…

—Oh…—jadeé temblorosamente, recordando.

Jake y Alice. Pegándole a Jake y que Alice me golpeara, yo huyendo de la casa de mi padre. La maldita cena de mi madre y yo jodiéndola completamente con mi discurso de mierda. Yo llorando por la maldita calle y Luca animándome a entrar a su coche. El que me haya llevado a su casa y me haya drogado, a pesar de estar bien perdida por el alcohol. Pero no hicimos nada, lo sé. Cuando intentó volver a tocarme y me estaba perdiendo en la droga, recordé correr al baño y quedarme ahí, consumiéndome por la puta droga…

—Mierda…

Miré a mi alrededor. El baño era grande, enorme, en realidad. Una bañera tipo inglesa, una regadera justo arriba de ella, con una cortina transparente blanca rodeándola, el retrete y el lavabo, junto con el tocador. Todo en mármol pulido, granito fino y en colores cobres, oro y dorado.

Parecía el baño de un maldito rey.

Me dejé resbalar hasta el piso, pegada a la pared y pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho, sollozando sin control. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo completamente todo siempre? Arruine a mis hermanos, la cena de mi madre. El amor de los hijos de James a por mí. Puede que inclusive Phil me odie.

Yo me odio. Mis hermanos me odian. Mi madre me odia y seguramente mi padre también. Entonces, ¿por qué sigo viva?

_Porque estás en la casa de Luca… Sal de aquí y vete_, me susurró mi mente. Así que dejé de llorar y miré a todos lado, levantándome de golpe. En puntitas, lentamente, me acerqué a la puerta, y quitando el seguro, abrí poco a poco.

Estaba en la planta baja. El baño de abajo. Había ido a la casa de Luca muchas veces como para saber dónde estaba. Se llegaba a la sala por medio de un pasillito pequeño, que también daba a la cocina y la puerta de salida. Salí del baño con sigilo, viendo a todas partes hasta que llegué a la sala.

Estaba vacía.

Y mis converse a los pies del sofá grande.

Corrí a ellos y me los puse lo más rápido que pude, sin dejar de vigilar mi pellejo. Recuerdo que le había pegado a Luca, pero no sé qué tan fuerte, me estaba yendo cuando logré zafarme de él.

Decidí no correr más riesgos e ir directamente a la salida, por un milagro, o el destino tal vez, Luca no estaba en ningún lugar. La casa de Luca estaba ubicada en uno de los más ricos vecindarios del pueblo, con casas victorianas o parisinas. Algunas parecían que no cuadraban con el pueblo, ya que eran muy lujosas o fuera de lugar.

Recorrí el vecindario de Luca con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo. No sabía si ir a mi casa o irme a otro lugar. Pero necesitaba ropa. Tenía frío, quería bañarme y dormir al menos un poco, ya después me iría sin molestar a nadie.

La puerta trasera de la casa de mi madre, detrás de una maseta grande, estaban las llaves. Era jueves, día de escuela. Seguramente, mi madre habría olvidado lo de anoche y se fuera a trabajar, Alice a la escuela. La casa estaría vacía.

.

.

.

No me equivoqué en las primeras cosas.

Mamá no estaba, Alice tampoco. Pero Phil sí.

Cuando me vio entrar a la cocina, toda desastrosa y lastimada, se le cayó un vaso al fregadero, explotando en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó asustado, pero negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Mi madre y hermana? —pregunté fríamente, seca.

—Se acaban de ir… Hace cinco minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré al suelo, Phil se quedó ahí, paralizado mientras yo me tambaleaba. Al final suspiró y me llevó a la sala, sentándose a mi lado.

—Escuche…, no sé qué te pasó anoche. Pero nos tenías preocupados…

—No mientas, por favor. Estoy harta de las mentiras—susurré, aún sin verlo a los ojos.

Él se quedó un largo rato callado, como recapacitando. Volvió a suspirar y me tomó una mano entre las suyas, yo le dejé porque ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas, tiene solución, Bella. Estamos nosotros, tu familia.

— ¿Cuál familia? ¿Qué pasó ayer después de que me fui? ¿Mamá se sintió avergonzada, Alice dijo algo y Jake la secundó, haciéndole feliz y volvieron a su gran pequeña fiesta de compromiso, olvidándose de mí por completo?

Su silencio me respondió. Aunque fue más doloroso el silencio que las palabras, fue como si me dijera que en realidad no valgo nada para mi familia.

—Bella…—lo volvió a intentar Phil, pero tomé aire y me levanté de golpe, alejándome de él.

—Sé que quieres ser buena gente conmigo, Phil—lo interrumpí, haciendo un nudo mis manos—. Pero no intentes mentirme. Sé mi realidad, sé que mi familia me odia… Así que lo siento. Siento ser lo que soy, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Siempre lo estoy… Así que mejor vete a trabajar, yo dormiré y cuando regresen todos, todo estará bien. Yo estaré perfectamente…

No dejé que él lo captara, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en el cuarto. No esperé y me fui a bañar, quedándome largo rato en el agua caliente. A los pocos minutos de que me metí al baño, escuché a Phil irse.

Era lo mejor, necesitaba estar sola… Pero sobre todo, necesitaba mi final.

.

.

.

Una hora después, vestida con jeans, una polera blanca, mis converse, el cabello suelto y una sudadera de "Pull&Bear" azul celeste cubriéndome, salí de la casa. Había dejado una nota en mi cama, para que no se preocuparan, pero dudaba mucho que ellos se preocuparan por mí.

No tomé la camioneta de mi padre, me fui caminando a la central del pueblo, compré el primer boleto para ir a Seattle y esperé media hora antes de subir al autobús. Simplemente llevaba el dinero justo para el boleto de ida, más no de regreso.

Ni siquiera mi celular, ni nada de eso. No los necesitaba… Ya no.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a Seattle, había empezado a llover más fuerte de cuando salí de Forks. Seattle era enorme, de alguna manera acogedor y siempre me había gustado más que Forks. La central estaba llena de gente, mucha despidiéndose de sus amados, o amigos saludándose después de largo tiempo sin verse. Familia encontrándose…

Y yo completamente sola.

Caminé como zombie por toda la central hasta que llegué a las puertas y salí al exterior, sin ponerme la capucha de la sudadera, dejando que la lluvia me mojara el rostro y el cabello.

Caminé por las calles sin sentido, apenas viendo a todos y chocando con todo el mundo, un trueno me hizo saltar y levantar la cabeza de golpe. Estaba en un pequeño puente arriba del mar. La zona marítima de Seattle.

El puente era de piedra, con unos tubos grandes sosteniéndose de unos hilos encima del puente. Me acerqué a la orilla y me recargué en ella, con medio cuerpo sobresaliendo. El aire me golpeo, la lluvia había parado pero seguían las nubes amenazando con la tormenta.

Me di cuenta que estaba llorando, lágrimas calientes resbalando de mis mejillas. Estaba sola, completamente sola.

Todos me odiaban, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis futuros hermanastros, inclusive Phil. No sabía ni por qué seguía viva, era como si el mundo quisiera seguir lastimándome, humillándome. Pero yo ya no podía, estaba cansada.

Me daba por vencida. Nuevamente.

Recordé mi canción favorita de Ed Sheeran, Give Me Love. Yo lo único que había querido era amor. Que me amaran.

Volví a sentir el aire azotándome y los sollozos ahogándome. Aún sollozando, me sujeté a uno de los paneles y me jalé a mí misma, hasta ponerme en el bordillo del puente. Miré hacia abajo y de repente me congelé.

Estaba más alto de lo que creía…

Contuve una respiración y cerré los ojos, pero fue mala idea. Luca vino a mi mente, sus ojos azules antes mirándome con amor ahora con odio. Su sonrisa dulce, ahora maliciosa, cruel. Sus manos dulces y cariñosas, lastimándome y forzándome. Los ojos de mis hermanos, su amor, su cariño, su dulzura, ahora cambiada por su odio, su desprecio. Su asco. A mis padres, a mi madre con su furia por mi apariencia. A mi padre con sus tiempos eternos sin nosotros… Yo misma…

No sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para esto. Para que me amen. Siempre he deseado que me amen, sentir el amor, ese amor que dicen que te hace volar, que sientes como tu alma se conecta con esa persona. Ese tipo de amor que leía en los libros.

Pero ahora esto no era amor. Es odio. Odio contra mí misma, por no poder cambiar lo que soy. Por no poder ponerme metas y cumplirlas, por dejar ir mis sueños, por dejarme vencer a la primera, por no luchar, por dejarme humillar ante las personas.

Y aquí estoy ahora, con un paso al precipicio. Con el aire pegándome tan fuerte que ya no siento dolor, con el cabello revoloteando en mi cara. Y por primera vez sintiéndome libre.

Libre de ser lo que soy, de dejar de fingir, de seguir siendo la niña dulce y feliz, que todos creen que pueden burlarse de ella, que la pueden rebajar a nada. Dejar de ser fuerte, dejar de sonreír cuando me estoy rompiendo, dejar salir las lágrimas que tantos años aguanté.

Dejar de ser la que quería ser, para ser lo que siempre he sido.

Miré al cielo encapotado de nubes negras, con la lluvia amenazando con desatarse, con los rayos a lo lejos y a la vez cerca de mí, con el frío aire a pesar de ser mediados de Marzo. Es de esos días en los que me gusta quedarme en mi casa, con un chocolate caliente y leer hasta dormirme, mis días perfectos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo todo y a la vez nada. La lluvia se desató con un fuerte rayo, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Sentí las lágrimas volver a golpearme, recordé toda mi vida. Un infierno siempre. Una serie de humillaciones, por mi peso, por mi apariencia, por ser lo que soy. Pero ya no más. Al fin sería libre, por primera vez en toda mi vida. Sintiéndome y sabiéndome quién y qué era yo…

Con una sonrisa, y una respiración rápida, salté a la nada.

* * *

**& llegamos al principio del prólogo (?)**

**Bueno, supongo que… Sí… Yo también lloré. El cap fue corto, lo siento… En el próximo lo compensaré.**

**Creo, jajajaja, veremos qué tal el cap siguiente, ¿vale? Oookey, estuve muy feliz por sus RR, por apoyarme. Las amo.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir… Está lloviendo algo feamente & me mandaron apagar la lap, pero quería empezar bien el mes... ¡Que tengan un hermoso Octubre! :D**

**¡Las amito!**

**Besos.**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	8. Una mano amiga

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**Destino.**

**SUMMARY:** Todos en el mundo estamos destinados a algo, a alguien. Ella quería acabar con el sufrimiento, él quería dejar de sentirse solo. Una caída, un viaje y un amor destinado a los altibajos de la vida.

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**, yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es para divertirnos un rato. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Dedicado a dos personas que se han convertido en parte profunda de mi vida: Rosie Rodríguez (Osbelys) & Scarlett Mariscal. Las amo, chicas.**

**Gracias a todas por sus RR, seguimos con el fic & bueno... Ya mero se acerca Edwaaaard! :D**

**Recomendación Musical: Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran & la que ustedes quieran! :)**

* * *

**7.**

**"Una mano amiga"**

Lo primero que sentí fue el agua fría chocar contra mi cuerpo, clavándome astillas de frío hasta el fondo. Me atraganté con agua y pataleé, intentando salir a la superficie.

No sabía nadar, siempre le había tenido miedo al agua. Cuando era más pequeña, había caído en un pequeño hoyo de mar en La Push, no sabía nadar y me estaba ahogando, muriéndome. Fue Jacob quien me salvó.

Pero ahora no había nadie para salvarme. Y sinceramente, una parte de mí, no quería ser salvada. Yo había decidido esto.

Pero cuando moví las piernas y manos y mi cabeza salió a la superficie, mis pulmones agradecieron el aire fresco, para después volverme a hundir en el agua. Abrí los ojos y sólo vi negro. El miedo me paralizó y volví a patalear e intentar salir, mis pulmones resintiendo la falta de aire, reemplazándolos por agua fría y salada.

Boqueé unas veces, antes de cerrar definitivamente la boca. Era lo que había deseado, por fin moriría… Por fin, después de tantos meses, años, de sufrimiento…

Me dejé de mover al sentir mi cuerpo relajado, mis pulmones llenos de agua.

Recordé por última vez a mi familia, sus ojos de amor, no de odio. Cómo éramos cuando niños, todos juntos y unidos, amándonos y siendo una verdadera familia. No lo que éramos hoy.

De entre las sombras una luz se abrió paso. Y por un momento pensé que sería un ángel o Dios, pero entonces recordé que yo había deseado esto, así que no era nada más que mi final. Mi amado final. Y Dios no me aceptaría, mucho menos un ángel.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar… Justo cuando unas manos me agarraron del brazo.

.

.

.

—Despierta…

La voz era ahogada. Ronca. Lejana.

—Vamos, despierta…

Sonaba desesperada…

—Oh, demonios, despierta, preciosa… Vamos, vamos.

¿Por qué me dolía el pecho?

—Por favor, vuelve. No te vayas, preciosa.

¿La muerte dolía tanto? ¿Ardía tanto?

Mis pulmones ardían, mi pecho se agitaba y dolía terriblemente. Sentía el cuerpo ligero y pesado, mis ojos luchando por abrirse, mi boca queriendo gritar y pedir que dejaran de aplastarme el pecho.

— ¡Con un carajo, preciosa, vuelve!

Un golpe fuerte en medio del pecho y sentí un borbotón de agua salir de mi boca, pero volvió a ella, ahogándome aún más. Unas manos fuertes me pusieron de lado y vomité espantosamente toda el agua que había tragado. El agua salada de mar.

Boqueé nuevamente, pero está vez por el exceso de aire que tragué, intenté respirar normalmente y las manos me volvieron a dejar acostada en el frío suelo, cerré mis ojos y esperé, sintiendo el frío hacer temblar mi piel. Frío… Piel… Esperen…

¡Sigo viva!

Entonces abrí los ojos, mirando aterrada al frente. ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede malditamente ser! Un sollozó escapó de mis labios y mis manos volaron a mi cara, mientras las lágrimas corrían calientes por mis ojos.

—Estoy viva—musité, apesumbrada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —una voz ronca explotó en mis oídos. Me levanté de golpe y miré al frente, quedándome completamente fría, más de lo que ya estaba.

Un hombre arrodillado frente a mí, de ojos verdes penetrantes, labios gruesos y rojos por el frío, cabello bronce mojado, chorreando al igual que sus ropas, casi cubriéndolo los ojos y la nuca completamente. Era hermoso. De mandíbula cuadrada, una manzana de Adán que subía y bajaba nerviosamente. Era realmente guapo. Estaba buenísimo…

Y estaba completamente enojado.

— ¿Disculpa? —grazné, enarcando una ceja y llevándome automáticamente mis rodillas a mi pecho. Era mi forma de protegerme.

—Te salvé la vida. Te vi caer el puente. Te salvé de que te ahogaras, ¿y tú lamentas no haber muerto?

Y tenía una voz de ángel…

Un ángel.

Demonios, ¿en serio no podía morirme sin que nadie me salvara? ¿En serio? ¿Hasta en eso era una fracasada?

Él debió ver mi desilusión en mis ojos porque me miró más dulcemente.

—Escucha, preciosa—empezó, haciéndome respingar ante el apodo—. La vida puede ser difícil, y algo asquerosa. Pero estás…

—No me digas que viva—le corté, entrecerrando los ojos—. Porque no sabes que si esto—hice un ademan con mis manos a mi cuerpo y alrededor— es vida, joder, prefiero morirme. Prefiero no seguir viviendo…

—Bueno, por algo sigues viva…

Me enojó la satisfacción en su voz. Como si fuera… un maldito Dios o algo así.

—Sí, bueno. Porque tú, un completo extraño, "me salvó", cuando no quería ser salvada.

Él se quedó en silencio, tanto que pensé que se levantaría y se iría, pero en cambio sonrió encantadoramente y me extendió una mano larga y elegante.

—Edward—dijo sencillamente. Le miré como si fuera un loco.

— ¿Qué?

—Dices que un completo extraño te salvo. Bien, soy Edward. Ahora ya no soy un extraño. Y creo que deberías tenerme más consideración, teniendo en cuenta que arriesgue mi culo por salvarte, preciosa.

Le miré fijamente, boquiabierta. ¿Qué es lo que este tipo me estaba diciendo? Su sonrisa hermosamente fue cambiada por una de suficiencia, como si supiera algo que yo no. Debía admitir que estaba…, conmocionada.

Pero, estaba completamente en shock por su sobrenombre. "Preciosa". ¿En verdad me lo decía a mí o era una jodida broma?

Él debió ver mi shock, ya que su sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció, quedándose confundido. Después incómodo y finalmente me vio sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Disculpa? —volví a repetir, intentando que mi enojo se notara lo suficiente—. ¿Quién te crees tú?

—Ahm, ¿tu salvador? —enarcó una ceja cobriza, tirando una sonrisa despectiva de sus labios. Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito que me salven—rezongué y me levanté de un salto, perdiendo el equilibrio unos segundos. Edward me agarró de la cintura y me ayudó a volver a mis pies.

Me separé de él de golpe e intenté dar unos pasos, pero mis piernas no funcionaron y caí de rodillas al frío piso de piedritas.

—Demonios—gemí, cerrando los ojos cuando se me incrustaron en la piel las piedritas.

—Woah—exclamó Edward, agachándose a mí lado y tomándome de los brazos para ayudarme a levantar—. Con cuidado, preciosa. Estás muy débil.

Creo que mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas al escucharlo de nuevo decirme "preciosa". ¿De verdad me lo decía a mí? ¿No era broma?

No, tenía que ser broma. _No podía ser verdad_. Respiré hondamente mientras me intentaba alejar de él, pero estaba débil. Me sentía mareada y mis piernas no se movían con la facilidad que quería.

—Gracias—musité, porque… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Teniendo en cuenta que estaba recargando todo mi peso en él y me había salvado… Nuevamente, de una muerte que yo sola me había buscado.

—No hay de qué, preciosa.

Lo volví a ver impasible.

—No me llames así.

— ¿Así cómo? —Edward se mostró confundido mientras caminábamos por la orillas de piedras pequeñas hasta una banca antigua de madera.

—Preciosa—intenté que mi voz no sonará tan… Como si hubiera dicho una grosería. Pero no pude. Era difícil verme como algo hermoso, mucho menos precioso.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en esa banca y luego se arrodillo frente a mí, ladeando la cabeza. Yo apoyé mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo en la banca y bajé la cabeza intentando respirar tranquilamente, con el cuerpo temblando de frío y… Nervios.

—Tienes unos preciosos ojos y unos preciosos labios, un precioso cabello y una preciosa voz. Eres preciosa, así que así se queda. Preciosa.

Su voz era firme y decidida. Mi mirada voló a sus ojos verdes y me sonrojé por la intensidad de ellos, así que volví a mirar al suelo. _Preciosa_. Nadie nunca me había llamado así. Ni siquiera mi madre.

—Sí, bueno…—moví la cabeza dos veces, pero no supe qué decir, así que me limité a callar.

Él se rió y fue hermoso. Tenía una risa preciosa. Edward sí era precioso.

—Espérame aquí, preciosa. Voy por mis cosas y de inmediato regresó.

— ¿Qué? —grazné, él me miró fijamente.

—Quédate aquí, por favor. Hazlo como…, como un favor porque te salvé.

Su mirada seguía siendo intensa. Así era más verde… _Oh, Bella, deja de darte largas a ti misma_.

—Sí…, sí, claro…—susurré, acongojada.

Él sonrió rápidamente y se levantó, me dio una última mirada y echó a correr rápidamente. Lo vi alejarse y sentí respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad. Pero seguía temblorosa. Por el frío y por él. Por Edward.

No entendía por qué me llamaba preciosa, aunque debía admitir que se escuchaba bonito en sus labios. Él me confundía. Me intrigaba.

¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de salvar a alguien como yo? O tal vez era su buena acción del día y después me dejaría ahí… Pero entonces, ¿por qué me pidió que me quedara aquí con tanto ahínco, que lo esperara? ¿O pensaba hacerme una broma, dejarme e irse sin regresar?

Bueno, si era eso último, no me sorprendería. Sería lo típico.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué carajo siento esa decepción y tristeza al pensar en esa posibilidad? Ah, estoy demente. Estoy completamente demente.

Gemí y dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, acunándome a mí misma. Empezaba mi tiempo de "hora de sentir lástima por ti misma, Isaboba".

—Vaya, ¿me voy cinco minutos y ya llorar mi ausencia, preciosa?

Su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe y verlo sorprendida, con la boca entreabierta. Edward estaba ahí, sonriéndome y con una mochila algo andrajosa colgada de los hombros, de color naranja chillón. Una cámara profesional colgaba desde su cuello y descansaba en su pecho y una chamarra de mezclilla vieja y con un hoyo pequeño en la hombrera derecha.

Enarqué una ceja ante la cámara y chamarra, que me la tendía amablemente.

—Vamos, sé que está vieja, pero es calientita. Y estás temblando, preciosa, tienes los labios violetas.

Me la volvió a tender. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi mano se extendió a ella y él me ayudó a ponérmela, el calor de la chamarra me tranquilizó un poco y hasta suspiré.

—Gracias—volví a susurrar, agradecida.

—Vamos—Edward me volvió a tender la mano. Le miré intranquila, frunciendo el ceño—. Oh, vamos preciosa, ¿no creerás que te voy a dejar acá, verdad? Vamos, hay que ir a la ciudad. Conseguirte ropa seca, algo caliente de tomar y regresar a casa. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados, y debo admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad sobre ti…

Respingué sorprendida y nuevamente, mi mano se movió sin yo notarlo. El calor de la mano de Edward también me ayudó un poco. Sonrió imperceptiblemente e intenté no mirarlo.

Él me tomó de la cintura y me ayudó a caminar por la calle. La gente, que poco a poco iba apareciendo por las calles, nos miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa. Los entendía. Un hombre buenísimo al lado de una chica gorda y fea… Yo también pensaría, ¿qué diablos está pensando este hombre?

¿Me querrá violar, secuestrar…? Ah, no lo creo. Y, además, él lo hubiera hecho a la orilla del mar, donde nadie podía verlo. Ahorita se veía más bien preocupado.

— ¿Qué, no sabes a dónde ir? —me burlé en voz baja, sofocando unas toses.

—Para nada—me contestó con satisfacción—. Es más, sé dónde ir, pero no encuentro… ¡Ah, ahí está! Vamos, preciosa.

Lo seguí… No podía hacer más nada. Llegamos a un Jeep 4x4 de color naranja atardecer. Sacó unas llaves, con el logo de Ford en medio, y se oyó la alarma desactivada. Me abrió una puerta y me ofreció la mano.

—De nuevo, vamos—volvió a decirme, sonriendo—. Te llevaré al centro y después a casa.

Esta vez, miré a Edward sospechosa.

—Sí sabes que no se debe aceptar dulces de extraños, mucho menos subirse al coche de un hombre completamente extraño, ¿verdad?

— ¿Volvemos a lo mismo, preciosa? —suspiró dramáticamente—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me llamó Edward Cullen, tengo 25 años. Acabo de terminar mi carrera hace tres años, he viajado desde hace dos por todo el mundo y he estado haciendo un proyecto que se llama "100 world kisses"*.

Enarqué las cejas, completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Cullen? —repetí como loro.

—Sí, Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Negué con la cabeza cuando recitó su nombre como niño pequeño.

—Eres… ¿Eres hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, con Jasper Cullen de hermano menor?

Ahora fue Edward el que arqueó las cejas y estaba más que sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

Me fue inevitable echarme a reír tontamente.

—Dios, esto apesta… Conozco a tus padres desde hace años. Jasper es algo así como un amigo mío…

Edward me miró fijamente durante un minuto, luego sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces no somos tan extraños. Anda, sube, tengo qué llevarte a tomar algo caliente y comprarte ropa seca. No me gustaría que pescaras neumonía y murieras.

Esa frase me era conocida. Sonrió al reconocerla y Edward volvió a enarcar una ceja, me encogí de hombros y tomé su mano, impulsándome para subirme al Jeep enorme. Segundos después, él estaba subiendo al lado del conductor, la mochila volando detrás de nosotros.

—Bueno…—encendió el motor y maniobro para salir e incorporarse a la carretera—, ¿cómo están mis padres?

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no los ves? —pregunté en cambio. Él hizo una mueca y miró fijamente al frente—. Lo siento, eso fue grosero… Los señores Cullen están muy bien, Jasper también…

Él asintió una vez. Sus ojos se volvieron un momento tristes pero cuando volteó a verme, sonreía enormemente.

—Eh, conozco un restaurante buenísimo acá. El chocolate caliente te vuelve a la vida. Sobre todo después de un chapuzón como ese, ¿verdad?

Una risa flotó de mis labios, incapaz de controlarme. Él me miró de reojo, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Lo siento… Fue inevitable—me disculpe.

—No debes de disculparte por reírte. Además, tienes una risa preciosa.

Reí una vez, pero fue más como un bufido y miré por la ventana las calles de Seattle.

— ¿Ves? —exclamó de repente Edward, haciéndome saltar y mirar a todos lados—. Eres preciosa.

Le miré, irritada, luego rodé los ojos y gruñí.

—No me gruñas, precio….

—Bella—le corté de golpe, exasperada—. Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

Edward se quedó callado, mirando al frente de nuevo. Así estuvimos hasta llegar a una calle… Artística. Era la única forma de definirlo. Donde vivían artistas, comprendidos o incomprendidos, que se veía agradable, confiable y definitivamente no tan transitado. Se estacionó al primer lugar que encontró y apagó el motor, quedándonos en silencio.

—Si me permites, Bella—mi nombre en su voz era… Bueno…—. Hasta tu nombre es hermoso. Así que, permíteme decirte preciosa. Te queda como un guante.

Mi mirada se encontró con la verde suya, pestañé pesarosamente y asentí una vez, pero sin yo darme cuenta. Su sonrisa enorme me confirmó que yo dije algo. _Demonios, ¿qué me pasa?_

—Perfecto—gorjeó, saltando fuera del coche y corriendo al otro lado, abriendo mi puerta y extendiendo su mano para tomar su mochila y mi mano. Miré nuestras manos juntas, confundida.

—Perfecto—musité, saltando fuera del coche y quedando cerca de él. Tragué saliva y me alejé. Él aspiró aire y cerró la puerta, volviendo a poner la alarma y sonriéndome.

Volví a mirar a Edward, confundida. ¿Qué _mierda…_?

* * *

***Es un proyecto de Ignacio Lehmann, un fotógrafo que viajo por casi todo el mundo sacando fotos a parejas besándose. Demostrando que el amor es amor, no importa sexo, edad o raza. Son bellas fotos. Se supone que aquí, Edward está haciendo ese proyecto. Pero que conste que doy créditos a su autor :D**

**Apareció Edwaaaard! Ah, ya lo ansiaba, jajaja… Veamos qué sucede después, ¿vale?**

**Veamos cómo le va a Bellita con Edward. Hum, será interesante. Bueeeno, gracias a todas por leer, comentar & amar el fic, pública o silenciosamente.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos después!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


End file.
